


Once a Creeper Boy

by tajn



Series: Creeperboy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creeper, Enderdan, Gavin!creeper, M/M, Papa Geoff, Some fluff too, also lots of swearing, creeperboy, lots of friendship - Freeform, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of minecraft, Geoff and the gang live a fairly uneventful life. Then Geoff found the Creeperboy in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Geoff had been sweeping for pigs through the forest near Achievement City when he saw the man. He held no tools and wore no armor.

He’s feral Geoff thought as he followed the man, who was wearing a roughly stitched creeper-looking cloak. He listened to the man hiss and click. Does he think he’s a creeper? Geoff thought as he watched the man try to imitate the gait of a creeper, which confirmed Geoff’s prediction. Geoff tried to stifle his laughter as he watched the creeperman’s lopsided walk. And when the creeperman proceeded to trip over his own legs, it became too much for Geoff and he let out his trademark laugh. 

The creeperman turned and Geoff saw that he wasn’t so much as a creeperman but a creeperboy. He looked to be the same age as the lads. His sandy hair stood up on end, like it had been through a dozen explosions, and his green eyes were wide and clouded with distrust but he watched Geoff with curiosity. 

“Hey buddy, you okay,” Geoff said trying to break the awkward silence. The creeperboy tilted his head. “You have no idea what I’m saying do you?” Geoff scratched his beard thoughtfully as he watched the creeperboy. The creeperboy blinked a few times and seemed to come to the conclusion that Geoff was not a threat and noticeably relaxed. 

“There we go, now I’m just going to take a step towards you. So don’t freak out okay?” Geoff said. He flashed a nervous smile as he took the said step. The creeperboy just stared intently and clicked in a way that sounded confused. Geoff took this as a chance and tried to quickly take steps closer to the creeperboy. But in doing so he failed to notice the large hole until he fell into it. 

“Damn it,” Geoff lightly cursed as he swept the dirt off himself. He tried jumping out of the hole and then climbing up one of the walls and after a few minutes he knew that he would have to dig himself out. “dicks,” Geoff mutter looking down at the only tool he had brought; a sword. By hand, digging himself out was going to take at least 20 minutes and by then the creeperboy was going to be long gone. 

“The one time I decide to travel light-“ the beginning of his ramble was cut short with a coughing sound. “The fuck is that?” Geoff said. The hole darkened and Geoff looked up and saw the creeperboy with the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen and the coughing transformed into something similar to laughing. 

“YOU ASSHOLE,” Geoff yelled playfully. “ Stop laughing and Help ME!” 

All traces of amusement on the creeperboy’s face dissipated and all that was left was a sober seriousness. “Help.” the creeperboy said nodding. 

“Uh yeah… help.” Geoff said slightly shell-shocked at the sudden development. He talks? 

“Help.” The creeperboy said determined and his head popped away from the top of the hole. 

“Uh… creeperboy” Geoff called. He waits for a hiss or a click or, hell, maybe some speech but nothing until he hears soft shuffling and feels dirt being lightly tossed onto his head. “God damn it. What are you doing now.’’ Geoff huffs but is slightly relieved that the creeperboy hadn’t left. The creeperboy’s head pops into view once again and looks down at Geoff expectantly. “Dude your getting dust in my hair” Geoff said as he brushed the dirt. The creeperboy seems to understand and he rolls his eyes and begins working again. Not only an asshole but a prick too… 

A while later Geoff hears a soft rumbling on one side of the hole until finally it collapses. The creeperboy watches Geoff carefully as they stumble out of the hole. “ I owe you.” Geoff says smiling and stretching. Geoff blinks a few times getting accustomed to the sunlight when he sees it. A diamond-fucking- shovel. “Holy dicks dude, why in gods name did you make a diamond shovel that is suck a fucking waste… and I totally forgot you have also no understanding of English except for the word help.” Geoff said rubbing his hands through his hair. 

“Help?” the creeperboy says looking over Geoff carefully. 

“No dude I’m fine.” 

Geoff and the creeperboy stare at each other for a few moments until the creeperboy catches a scent of something. He leans intently towards Geoff and in particular Geoff’s breast pocket. “It this what you want.” Geoff said taking out the last cookie of the morning’s batch. The creeperboy tilts his head again. “Uhh… it’s food. It’s good.” Geoff pantomimes eating the cookie before he hands it to the creeperboy. The creeperboy’s hand slowly reaches out and takes the cookie from Geoff’s hand. He licks it and Geoff can see that he had gotten a bit of the melted chocolate. The creeperboy’s eyes go wide in amazement before palming the entire cookie. After messily eating the cookie, the creeperboy looks at Geoff obviously expecting more. 

“That was the last one, maybe if you come with me then you can have more.” Geoff said trying to use his hands to communicate as much he could. Geoff had to show his friends this guy. One he would be a great asset to the city, I mean who knows the world better than a creeper, and two he was already one of the most interesting people he had ever met and the guy had only said one word to him. 

Geoff looked up from his internal ramblings and saw that the creeperboy staring at him again. The creeperboy had been having his own internal conflict; either stay a safe distance from the stranger or to have another cookie. And Geoff had guessed that greed had won due to the creeperboy edging towards him. 

The creeperboy got closer and closer until his nose was practically, but not touching, Geoff’s pocket. “We’re practically touching dicks here, I don’t have any cookies” Geoff said playfully pushing the creeperboy away. 

The creeperboy gasped and pushed Geoff away from him before huddling into a ball. The creeperboy looks up and begins clicking and hissing in pure terror and returns to an even tighter ball. 

“Oh shit.” Geoff mutters before taking a few cautious steps towards the creeperboy, “Dude, you aren’t a creeper. Your not going to blow… people don’t do that… except Michael but that’s figuratively.” Geoff shakes the tangent from his head and carefully places his hand on the creeperboy’s back. The creeperboy flinches. After a few moments, the creeperboy looks up into Geoff’s eyes. Geoff’s heart sinks a bit when all he can see in the creeperboy’s eyes is dizzying confusion. 

Geoff looks away, not knowing how to console the young man, and notices that the sun had begun to go down. “Dicks, its already this late.” Geoff said. “You coming?” Geoff says waving his arm to try and communicate the phrase. 

“Hey Geoff! Where are you? We needed pig hours ago?” calls Ryan. Geoff sighs and looks at the creeperboy’s eyes bulging with fear. “GEOFF!” Ryan calls again.   
Geoff looks towards the sound of Ryan’s voice for an instant and when his eyes return to the spot he isn’t surprised that the creeperboy had ran for it but that didn’t stop him from being pissed. 

“God damn it.” Geoff said as Ryan came into view. 

“Where were you?” Ryan asked. 

“None of your damn business cocksucker. Now give me all your god damned coco beans.” 

“Why?” Ryan said slightly started at the boss’ outcry. 

“Cause we are going to make some mother fucking cookies.”


	2. Michael Catches a Creeperboy

“Why in the fuck are we making cookies again?” said Michael as he and Ray ran towards the achievement field to collect wheat. They had stuttered to a stop when they thought that they were a far enough distance from achievement city to not be caught by Geoff.

“What I want to know is why we need so many?” Ray huffed. The two lads had been running around, much like the other Achievement Hunters, since the night before when Geoff had returned from his pig-hunting mission and had demanded that everyone make cookies. 

“Maybe he wants to build a fucking house with them, I don’t know. If you haven’t noticed Geoff can be one crazy motherfucker when he wants to be.” Michael said leaning against one of the trees in the achievement forest and gave Ray one of his devious smirks. 

“Hey Ray.” 

“What?” 

“You want a cookie.” 

“You had some all along. Jesus, Michael, if Geoff ever for out he would have your ass.” Said Ray laughing. 

“Well if he asked for cookies I would have happily given one. But-“ Michael interrupted himself with shrugging and popping a particularly chocolaty one into his mouth. 

“You’re such a dick.” 

“I’m a dick with a pocketful of cookies. Now do you want one or not?” 

“YOLO!” Ray said grabbing two from Michael but before he could take a bite he was interrupted.

“Raaaaaay, miiichaaael.” Geoff called from the distance.

“Oh shit.” The lads said in unison. 

“Get rid of it. Get rid of it. Get rid of it.” Michael said grabbing the cookies from Ray’s hand and throwing them towards a nearby tree. 

“Be cool” Ray said hushed as Geoff emerged from behind a tree. 

 

“You guys don’t need to get as much wheat as I thought. Just about 20 or so should do.” Geoff said. He wasn’t really paying attention to the two boys in front of him but instead he was looking into the trees. 

“You hear a creeper or something?” Ray said slightly nervously. His last respawn had been from a creeper explosion and it was not a fond memory, to say the least. 

“Don’t worry, Ray. I will gut any creeper that comes within 10 blocks of me.” Michael said before saying to himself, “those fuckers blew up three of my chests last week. Taking all my goddamn diamond.” 

“Stop bitching and get my wheat.” Geoff said finally looking at the lads and in particular Michael. “Hey Michael? What that you got around your mouth- you little shit.” Geoff’s face going slightly redder.

“Uhhh-“ Michael said. 

“CREEPER!!!” Ray interrupted before sprinting in the other direction. 

“WHERE?!?” Michael raged, completely forgetting about Geoff and the cookies. He spotted the unmistakable green pattern and his rage just focused and intensified. 

“Wait” Geoff said. But before he could say anything else Michael was chasing the creeper with a wooden sword. 

“I’m going to get you, you little shit!” Michael roared. 

“Wait Michael… he isn’t a Creeper…” Geoff said already tired. 

The Creeperboy clicked loudly, almost trying to reason, at the bear shaped man. By now Geoff had taken out the map to try and figure out where the two fitter men were running to.

The Creeperboy and Michael passed through achievement forest, then the achievement field, until they finally reached the rolling hills and mountains that bordered the areas the Hunters had colonized. Both men were now so weak that they had to walk to continue the chase but Michael still had enough wind in him to curse at the creeperboy. “You little bitch. I’m going to string your ass up for taking my motherfucking diamond” 

Meanwhile the creeperboy had kept trying to communicate to Michael with clicks and hissed until he realized that Michael couldn’t understand him anymore than he could understand the bear-shaped boy. The creeperboy had not looked back once in this chase in fear of being cause by the sword that the bear was swinging wildly but seeing that the chase was nearing its end the Creeperboy turned his head to give a final plea surprising both men. 

“Oh shit.” Michael said realizing that he wasn’t chasing a creeper but a person.

“Hisss” the creeperboy said surprised as he ran off the small cliff.

“Jesus.” Geoff exclaimed. He had just barely seen the last exchange but had clearly seen the creeperboy fall off the cliff. “You pushed him off a cliff!” said Geoff too surprised and angry to even swear. 

“I didn’t- I though he was a- what the fuck Geoff?” said Michael shacking his head between Geoff and the cliff that the creeperboy had been moments before. 

Geoff perked his head to the left. “Did you hear that?” Geoff could have sworn that he had just heard a click. 

“What? The sound of you losing your sanity?” 

“No.” Geoff said peering over the edge of the cliff before exclaiming, “Holy shit, he’s alive.”

“What?” Michael looked over the edge and saw the creeperboy limping towards a patch of trees. “Jesus.” Michael huffed. 

“He is one resilient fuck.” Geoff said before noticing the limp, “But awww, look! Michael he’s limping.” 

“So?”

“SO!?! Michael, you pushed him off the cliff so you need to help him.” Michael noticed Geoff’s eyes narrow and that his hand was resting on his brand new diamond sword. “Give me the rest of your cookies and I will try and get him to come back with us.” Michael complied.


	3. Poor Little Creeperboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright peeps, i'm looking for a beta because of my terrible grammar and i think it would benefit everyone. Also i hope to inspire some art from my fics and if so please please please send me the link so i can put it on my ficlet. i currently have about 10 chapters planned out but this may increase or decrease with time. all depends on the readers really (who are super awesome and amazing). 
> 
> ALSO for those who like this and like doing art i'm looking for an illustrator for a team lads comic strip. PM me! also see my super bare tumblr page where i will hopefully be posting some of my non-fanfic work. anyways enough of the shameless self promotion ... COMMENT AND KUDO okay last one... 
> 
> anyways ENJOY   
> less than three

Michael was surprised when the creeperboy had followed Geoff all the way to the achievement field and even more surprised when Geoff had forced Michael to carry the creeperboy when he had collapsed. 

“This is so fucking stupid.” Michael complained. 

“This is what happens when you push someone off a cliff, fuckhead.” 

“I though it was a creeper.” 

“And I thought you were smart enough to distinguish a Creeper and a person. We both were obviously wrong.”

The rest of the journey to achievement city was silent expect for a few grunts of pain from the creeperboy causing Geoff to give him worried glances. 

When they finally reached achievement city, Geoff ushered Michael into his monolith. Geoff pulled out a bed and Michael dropped the creeperboy into it but not before the Creeperboy grabbed the rest of the cookies from Michael’s pocket. The creeperboy happily munched on the cookies while Geoff started to messily tend to the creeperboy’s wounds. The creeperboy watched as Geoff fumbled with the bandages until the older man gave up, “Holy dick, this is hard. Hey Michael, go and get Ryan to fix this guy up.”

“Whatever.” Michael said already leaving Geoff’s house. The walk to Ryan’s house was shorter than the walk through Geoff’s house but Michael was pissed and had a sore back so the short walk seemed to take forever. “Ryan! King Geoff seeks your presence” Michael hollered, hoping that the man was still home. 

“What does he want now?” Ryan said leaving his house in full iron armor. 

“Geoff found this little fuck-tard that looks like a creeper and I though that he was a creeper so I chased it. Then the little prick looked back and I realize he wasn’t a creeper but he fell off a cliff and lived, now Geoff wants you to heal the prick cause Geoff is basically useless at anything that doesn’t involve building or drinking.”

“Fine.” Ryan said coolly but Michael could see Ryan’s mind swirling to try and make sense of the information. “Where is he?” 

“Monolith.” Michael said walking to Ray’s house. 

Ryan walked into Geoff’s house and was bemused at what he saw. Geoff was feeding a young man covered in loose bandages and a creeper-esqe cloak cookies. 

“Is this why you wanted cookies?” Ryan asked. 

“That is besides the point, Ryan. Look at the little fellow, all these scratches and I think he might have broken his leg.” Geoff cooed. 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“I’m sorry I care. Look at him. He’s hurt.” Geoff said. Ryan looked down at the creeperboy, whose green eyes were wide. 

“Fine.” 

“WHERE IS HE?” Ray said excitably. He ran towards the creeperboy, who jumped at the sudden noise and hissed when he jabbed his elbow into a bedpost. 

“Ray, what in the fuck are you doing. You scared him and hurt his elbow.” Geoff said. 

“He did it to himself. He’s a clumsy motherfucker.” Michael said as he lazily walked in and plopped himself onto the floor. 

“Are we going to keep him? Cause me and banjo really need a new member to the lads.” Ray said looking between the creeperboy and Geoff. 

“Of course we are keeping him!” Geoff said looked at the creeperboy protectively. 

Meanwhile, the creeperboy looked around and tried to analyze the situation. It seemed fairly unaggressive. The man with pictures on his arms kept handing him cookies, which was nice. The young man his age with the rose seemed only excited and the man tending his wound was being gentle. The only person the creeperboy was really worried about was the bear who had chased him off a cliff but he was sitting a fair distance away. So, for the moment he felt safe and when the man who was covering his wounds in cloth tried to slide his beloved creeper cloak off he allowed it. 

“Jesus he’s skinny.” Michael remarked.

“Geoff, can I give him some steak?” Ray said already handing the creeperboy one. The creeperboy looked up at Ray with admiration and ate the steak quickly. “Look he likes me,” Ray said grinning 

“Dude, stop treating him like he’s your pet,” Michael said laughing. 

“Where the hell is everyone” jack said from outside Geoff’s house. 

“In here” Geoff’s voice cracked with excitement. When Jack entered he seemed relaxed until he saw the injured creeperboy.   
“Who the hell is that?” Jack asked the group. 

“It’s the creeperboy I found.” Geoff said handing the young hand another cookie, which he quickly accepted. 

“He’s the reason why we needed all those cookies.” Ryan said.

“Are you serious? He’s the reason I’ve been looking for dungeons all day?”

“Yep.” Geoff said. 

“God damn it, Geoff” Jack huffed. “We don’t know if… what’s your name kid?” Jack asked the creeperboy. The creeperboy just blinked a few times at Jack before looking up at Geoff. “He has no idea what we are saying does he? Jesus Geoff he is dangerous. He has to leave.” Jack punctuated his thought with pointing out the door. 

Michael sees that the creeperboy notice Jack’s hand gesture and realization darkens his face. He looks towards Ray, who is offering him another steak, and Geoff, who is handing him more cookies, and gives so stubborn nod. Then his face seems transforms. All the darkness that was once there is replaced by innocence laced with pain. 

“The fuck” Michael mutters as the creeperboy gives a dramatic sigh, which gains the attention of the entire room. 

“Now what does he want?” Jack asked unsympathetically. 

“More food?” Ryan hypothesizes. 

The creeperboy tugs gently on Geoff’s sleeve and gives a small smile. “AWW! Look, he is trying to say thanks” Geoff says. 

The creeperboy inhales sharply before staring Geoff in the eye and with some uncertainty said, “Thanks Geoff.” And Geoff melts. 

“Jack did you hear that? He said my name, Jack?” Geoff said pleadingly. “come on, look how smart he is. He is learning so fast. Please Jack?”

The creeperboy looks at Jack and with large eyes said, “Please Jack.” And Michael would be damned if he didn’t see the creeperboy almost let a tear slip out. 

“SEE!” Geoff exclaimed. 

“Fine, damn it.” Jack said with a huff and was out the door. 

Geoff bounces toward Ryan and Ray and begin chatting about how much achievement city with benefit with the new addition while Michael watched the creeperboy with his jaw slightly a gap. The creeperboy sees Michael looking at him and with a smirk the creeperboy takes another handful of cookies that Geoff had left on the bed. 

“That son of a bitch planned that…” Michael said shaking his head with slight amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the bad grammar again. its something i have always had trouble with. :(


	4. Let's Have some Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the super late end of the weekend post. and thanks for all the views :). I am going to assume that after this chapter there is going to a thousand view so i will be writing a special chapter ;).  
> On another note, last time i said go see my bare tumblr and send me stuff (a bit greedy but to the point, no?) but i never send the page ... ANYWAYS here it is :) 
> 
> tajn77.tumblr.com 
> 
> but really its bare so send me stuff or just say hi ... I'M LONELY ;)

Let’s Have Some Fun.

It had been three nights since the strange men had brought him into the simple stone cave. Today, the creeperboy decided, today I shall leave. The decision did not come from disliking the men who had hurt and then, in turn, healed him but more of the boredom that was itching the tips of his consciousness. The man, Geoff, who had been taking care of him, had always deterred him whenever he had wanted to go explore. Geoff would always look like he was in pain when he did manage to go outside and see the wooden and dirt caves. But it was finally enough, He missed the randomness of the wild and the excitement he felt when he controlled it and if the creeperboy wanted to he could always go visit the people here. 

The creeperboy sat up from the bed Geoff had given him and limped towards a chest where he knew his favorite cloak was stored. As he was getting it, in burst the angry bear and the rose-man. 

The bear said something too quickly for the creeperboy to even attempt to decipher but he did understand the hand gesture. Let’s go. 

The rose man smiled friendlily and said a few words but the only one the creeperboy caught was fun. Fun. The creeperboy had heard this word a few times from Geoff and it always followed with laughter. 

“Fun?” The creeperboy echoed. Which caused rose-man to nod eagerly and say something quickly to the bear, who sneered a response. The two sprinted outside laughing again and the creeperboy followed.

The bear confused the creeperboy. At times the bear’s face was so red he looked like he would explode like the creeperboy’s brothers had years ago, and at other times he seemed content enough. Today was one of the days the bear seemed safe, the creeperboy concluded as the two in front of him slowed to a halt in front of a huge body of water. 

The creeperboy’s eyes widened as he looked at the huge… thing in front of him. There was water, stone, fire, and wool. The two laughed at the creeperboy’s response and the rose-man quickly ran up the wooden sticks and began dancing on top of the structure until he reached the end where he jumped off and disappeared.

The bear continued to laugh, “fucking idiot” he said between gasps. The creeperboy had grown fond of the rose-man, who had daily visited and had always brought food and red flowers. 

The creeperman hissed in alarm and determination as he climbed up the wooden sticks. 

~~~  
“Holy shit!” Michael yelled as Ray exited the bed house for the wipeout course. 

“What?” Ray mumbled still in a bit of a daze from the respawn. He blinked a few times to try and get rid of the black and white dots in his vision when he noticed the creeperboy wasn’t beside Michael. “uhhh- where is he?” he was answered when he heard a splash. “he’s not …” 

“He is.” Michael yelled as he began running down the stone path that ran parallel to the course. 

“CAN HE EVEN RESPAWN?!?!” Ray yelled as the creeperboy reached the lava wall. 

“Oh fuck.” Michael said running even faster. Re-spawning had become so second nature to him after he and the others had bathed in the pools of immortality in the Nether. 

The creeperboy had made it past the lava wall and was clawing his way through the forest of mystery. 

“shit shit shit” Ray said clearly behind Michael. “What the hell are we going to tell Geoff when his little creeperboy is a burnt smear?” 

“I don’t fucking know lets just go get-OH FUCK HE’S AT THE CRUSHERS” Michael screamed. 

“Maybe he will go around” Ray hoped. But the creeperboy just flipped through. “Oh shit, did you see that?” Ray said very impressed. 

The creeperboy passed through the maze of hatred without any difficultly. With Michael saying it was only because Geoff wasn’t shoving arrows up his ass. 

“Jealous?” Ray teased. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael laughed. “Hey, where is he?” Michael said looking at the waterfalls when he saw the creeperboy climbing the stairs. “Oh shit he’s already at the drop.” 

Ray and Michael’s unspoken plan was to stop him before the unbeatable drop but their goofing around was going to lead to the certain death of one creeperboy. But they still ran as fast as they could to the ladder and began their ascent. 

Agonizing minutes later, Michael reached the top to see the creeperboy dive towards the flaming hellhole. 

 

~~~ 

“Where the fuck is he?” Geoff said pacing back and forth in front of his home. 

“Just calm down Geoff. The lads just took him somewhere.” Ryan said. Geoff had been going crazy since the two of them had returned from mining coal and realized that the creeper boy had disappeared. 

“But what if-“

“Just calm the fuck down. The creeperboy isn’t a kid. He took care of himself before you and he can certainly take care of himself now.” Ryan said trying the tough love tactic. 

“I know.” Geoff said relaxing, “but I worry about him.” 

“Why?” Ryan said genuinely curious. 

“I don’t know… I guess I just wanted to feel like a fat- Jesus Christ thank god.” Geoff sighed. 

Ryan turned around and saw the lads walking towards them with the creeperboy in the middle. Michael was ruffling the creeperboy’s spiky blond hair while Ray was laughing at something. 

“Where the fuck were you?” Geoff’s voice strained to be angry but all Ryan could hear was concern. 

“Wipeout.” Ray laughed. Geoff’s eyes bulged. 

“You know this fucker did it in his first try?” Michael said shoving the creeperboy. The creeperboy look startled until he saw Michael laughing. 

“Yeah, this bastard thought I was in trouble and ran the course to try and save me.” Ray said smiling. “but seriously, he had to be on team lads. We already have a bond.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes at Ray and then turned his attention to the creeperboy. He looked him over for any injuries, “You okay buddy?” Geoff said while doing this. 

The creeperboy nodded eagerly and said, “Geoff, fun!” 

And Geoff couldn't bear being mad at the creeperboy.


	5. A Name and a Mistake

“I think it should be Edgar.” Ryan said as he fiddled with one of his Redstone creations in the middle of Achievement City, where most of the other AH guys were lounging. 

“That’s stupid,” Ray snuffed, “It should be, like, Princeton. Yeah. That’s a noble name.” 

“Edgar is a name filled with tradition.” Ryan said. 

“We are not naming him after your fucking cow, Ryan.” Geoff spat. “I was thinking more along the lines of Geoff Junior. You know cause I found him and junk.” 

“What the fuck are you guys talking about” Michael said entering Achievement City with the Creeperboy and a pack filled with pork chops.

“We are trying to agree on a name for the Creeperboy.” Geoff said. “I think Geoff Junior would suit him the best.” 

“Mine was Princeton.” Ray said with a goofy smirk on his face. 

“The obvious choice is Edgar.” Ryan said nodding solemnly. 

“His name is Gavin, you fucktards” Michael said rolling his eyes.

“How do you know that?” Geoff said eyeing Michael suspiciously. 

“Cause I asked him. Here watch.” Michael turned towards the Creeperboy and screamed, “HEY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!” 

The creeperboy stumbled over until Michael raises his hand to stop. Michael turns back towards the Achievement Hunter guys, “You stupid assholes keep treating him like a child,” Michael pointedly stares at Geoff. “Or a pet, but he’s a fucking adult. So I treat him like one.” Michael points at his face and said, “Michael.” The Creeperboy blinks a few times before hissing and clicking a few syllables that sound similar to his name but it is apparently not good enough for Michael. “NO, MI-CHA-EL” 

“Mykeel” the creeperboy nods. 

“MI-CHA-EL” Michael strains each letter as his face gets redder. “I swear he had this an hour ago.” 

“Micool” The creeperboy said the smugness in his smile growing until Michael finally bursts.

“GOD DAMMIT NO. What-fucking-ever, if you want to look like a dumbass that is fine with me you stupid little prick.” He rubs his face trying to dispatch some of the anger. He turns towards the Achievement Hunter’s, all of who were trying to contain some form of laughter, and said, “As I was trying to demonstrate.” Michael points to himself and repeats his name and then points to the Creeperboy. 

The AH guys lean in a moment before the creeperboy casually said, “Gavin Free.”

“Well dicks.” Geoff said with surprise.

“So… we are doing this Tarzan style?” Ryan asked in a mock question.

“I want him to say my name next!” Ray said while pushing Geoff and Ryan out of the way. 

Ray points to his own chest before slowly saying, “Rrraaaayy.” 

“Ray.” The creeperboy says perfectly while watching Michael with a glint of amusement in his eyes. 

Ryan does the same thing and the creeperboy once again perfectly says Ryan’s name. By now Michael is so angry that his face is a shade close to purple. 

“Calm down Michael. Your name is difficult. Give him a break.” Ray said. 

“He’s doing it on purpose.’’ Michael grits. “He got my name, first try an hour ago. Now he’s just trying to piss with me.” 

“Come on Michael. He wouldn’t do that. He’s a good kid.” Ryan said. Ryan internally chuckled. He knew full on agreeing with the point of Michael’s anger would only make Michael’s raging come quicker. And when Ryan looked over towards the creeperboy he had to stifle a laugh because Gavin was giving the fullest closed lip smirk that was just asking for a punch by Michael. 

Geoff saw all of this coming and he raised his hand and counted down 3...2…1 and then the chase began. 

Gavin had a few extra seconds because Michael slipped as he pushed off the ground in a rage-induced state. Gavin coughed, in what Geoff remembered as the creeperboy’s form of laughing, as Michael grabbed at Gavin’s pale green shirt but the chase didn’t last long before Gavin tripped and Michael jumped on top of the Creeperboy and the two began wrestling. 

“FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT… kiss kiss kiss” Ray yelled over the two’s shuffling.

“I thought you’d punch anyone in the throat if they hurt Gavin.” Ryan said over looking the wrestling. Michael, the sturdier of the two, had pinned the creeperboy to the ground with his knees and was tickling him with his free hands.  
“Yeah well, he did this to himself really.” Geoff sighs 

“Come on Vav… I mean Gav. Wiggle out.” Ray said getting a little too close to Gavin and Michael’s ruckus. The Creeperboy reached out his hand in an attempt to get out from under the bear but only succeeded in dragging Ray into the wrestling match. 

“Three way” Ray was able to yell before getting smothered by Gavin’s thigh. 

Geoff and Ryan chuckled as they watched over the three young men, to make sure none of them got hurt, and they failed to notice the large shadow before it grabbed Geoff’s shoulder. 

“GAHHHH!” Geoff screamed, causing the wrestling to stop immediately. 

“Calm down, dude. It’s just me.” Jack said wiping the filth from his face. He had been down in the mine under his house since the creeperboy had arrived collecting materials.

“Where have you been? Taking a nap.” Geoff yawned.

“I’ve been in the- goddammit you assholes didn’t even notice that I’ve been gone for over a week.” Jack screeched. 

“I noticed.” Ryan said. 

“That’s because I told you.” 

“And I really appreciated that.” Ryan smiled

“So wait … Where were you?” Geoff said looking even more confused. 

“In the mine. Finding cobblestone and coal for his fucking house.” Jack said pointing toward the Creeperboy and the other lads, who had begun wrestling again. 

“For Gavin?” Geoff asked.

“You named him?” jack said incredibly. 

“He always had a name and he already has a house. Mine.” 

“He’s not living with you.” Jack said flatly. 

“WHY? I have the room.”

“Well you won’t have any privacy…” Ryan mutters. 

“Come on, Gavin. It’s time to go HOME,” Geoff said looking at Jack. “ You can play with your friends tomorrow.” 

“Friends?” Gavin says looking at Ray and Michael before unknotting himself from the ground.

“What? You going to wash his hair too?” Jack yells at the two walking towards Geoff’s house. 

“That was once and you’re just jealous that you don’t have hot water!” Geoff said with his hands in the air and giving Jack the finger. 

“He actually did that?” Jack said wide-eyed.

“How the fuck do you get hot water?” Michael says looking around at the other men.

~~~  
\--------A Few Hours Later--------

Geoff awoke to a small light coming from his secret room. “Oh Shit” He said as he ran past Gavin’s empty bed and to the well-hidden room. 

Gavin sat between two bookshelves with a dozen magazines in his lap and one open to a particular scandalous page. “Shit, he found the stash.” Geoff muttered. 

The creeperboy looked up in confusion, “Geoff?” The creeperboy said almost accusingly. 

“Hey buddy,” Geoff said rubbing his neck awkwardly. “I didn’t think we would be having the talk so soon.” 

Gavin tilts his head, blinks, and hisses before Geoff begins. 

“Well Gavin, when two people are really, really good friends-“ 

“Friends?” Gavin mutters. 

“Yeah. They want to prove it so they do that” Geoff says pointing at the barely dress couple making out. The creeperboy nods and Geoff turns around and goes to bed thinking that Gavin having his own house wouldn’t be so bad. 

\---------- The Next Morning---------

The sun was only beginning to rise when Michael heard loud banging on his door. “Fucking Zombies.” He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He shifted himself out of his bed and walked towards the door. He looks out the door window and sees that it isn’t a zombie but Gavin. “What the hell does he want?” He yawns as he opens the door. 

Before he is even able to say anything the creeperboy is on him. Gavin’s long fingers are tight in his curly hair and their lips are crashing against each other. Michael is able to push him off “The fuck?” Michael breathes. 

“Friends.” The creeperboy nods and they are kissing again. Michael feels something hot and moist slide into his mouth experimentally before it is quickly taken out. Did he just do tongue? Michael thinks before the Creeperboy’s starts moving his kisses towards Michael’s neck and when Gavin’s mouth reaches Michael’s ear, he begins to click and hiss softly. Gavin begins to grind slowly but powerfully as he pushes Michael towards the bed. Holy shit, Michael thinks.

“So he did this to you too, huh?” Ray says leaning against the door to Michael’s house. His hair was messy and his glasses were lopsided. “Nice Boner.” Ray smirks. 

“Not a boner, morning wood. Also, right back at you.” Michael snickers as Ray tries to cover himself up while walking into the house. 

The creeperboy leans in to try and kiss Michael until he is gently shoved away. “Why the fuck is he doing this?” Michael says. 

“ Well he got a taste of us yesterday with all that wrestling and he couldn’t keep away.” Ray deadpanned.

“Why?” Michael asked the creeperboy, who also looked very confused amd slightly hurt. 

“Friends?” Gavin said leaning towards Michael for another kiss. 

“Who told you this?” Michael said trying to gesture what was happening with his hands. 

“Geoff?” Gavin said, not really knowing if he was answering correctly. 

“Well, looks like we need to have a chat with Geoff.” Ray yawns and jumps into Michael’s bed next to the creeperboy and put his hands behind his head. 

“And a bear paw up his ass.” Michael says as Gavin snuggles into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are over 1000!! as you can see i choose to do a few things for this chapter, like get Gavin to start speaking, let his name be known, give him a house, and of course some Mavin and Rayvin.  
> Also i have my next 1000 view gift of sorts ... PROMPTS! I hope that people will send some one sentence or picture prompts to my tumblr ( tajn77.tumblr.com ) or just post in the comments if u dont tumblr and the next chapters after 2000 view i will use em if possible. Lastly most of this info and a little more can be found on tumblr so check it out if you are looking for news on this story and upcoming projects. AND in the future maybe some art that i reblog


	6. Of House and Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, i still haven't got anything from readers which made me sad :( but then i realized i didn't have a submit page on my tumblr and i slapped myself in the face. So please send me some prompts for V2000 or god-willing art. I have already gotten some prompts (from the lovely Nicole and Esclistre). 
> 
> Also comment on this here page, if you are a guest u can do it too, so come have a chat with me <3

The Lads had been laying in Michael’s bed for over an hour when Geoff stormed in. 

“Where the hell is Gavin-what in the fuck are you doing?’ Geoff said. 

“Friends.” Gavin said snuggling closer to Michael’s reddening face and interlacing his legs tighter with Ray’s.

“What the fuck do you mean by-oh shit.” Geoffs eyes widening. 

“What the fuck do you mean by ‘Oh Shit’” Michael’s voice stirring with rage. “Did you get this idea into his tiny creeper brain?”

“Uhhhh …. Nope. I gotta go and do some leadership stuff and stuff… so Michael go mine some obsidian for Gavin’s tower for his new house.” Geoff said running away. 

“This isn’t fucking over!” Michael screamed as he rummaged through his chest looking for a diamond pickaxe. 

“Why do you always do what he says?” Ray said wrapping his arm around Gavin’s shoulders. 

“I just don’t agree that Gavin should have his own- what the fuck Ray.” Michael said turning around with the diamond pickaxe. 

“What? He’s kinda cute if you look at him and YOL-“ 

“If you say YOLO one more goddamn time, I’m going to punch you in the dick. 

“Sorry I ain’t into that. I’m more of a cuddle kind of guy.” Ray said winking and pulling the creeperboy closer. 

“Fuck you.” Michael said ushering the two out of his house and then sprinting towards the mines under Jack’s house. 

“Gotta bring me dinner first!” Ray called after him. 

~~~~~

After escaping Michael’s rage, Geoff made his way towards Ryan’s house. And unlike Michael’s, he just barged into it. That was a mistake. 

Geoff had unintentional walked in on Ryan trying to push a cow into a large hole in the ground. 

“GET OUT!” Ryan streamed at Geoff as the cow mooed in fright. 

“Shit dude” Geoff said exiting the fast as he fucking could. A few minutes passed before a disheveled looking Ryan exited his home. 

“what was going on-“ 

“Nothing. Now why did you barge into my house without any warning?” Ryan said a little too coolly for the situation. 

“Uh, I was just wondering if you had any ideas to make talking easier with Gavin.” Geoff asked. 

“Well,” Ryan said the mad scientist in him beginning to stir. “We could go with the traditional route where we slowly teach him things, like begin with nouns, then verbs you know progressively” 

“How long would that take?” 

“For a child it would take a few years, but since he’s an adult and he seemingly knows how to speak Creeper, if they even have a language, then it would be like learning a new language I guess. So a few months to a year.”

“Dicks, that long?” 

“OR we could go with a less conventional method.” Ryan said with a growing smile. 

With a sigh Geoff said, “What do you need?” 

“Record player, picture frames, iron, stone, wood, feathers, gravel, and redstone. Lots of redstone.” Ryan said listing them off with his fingers. He had obviously given this a lot of thought or he was more of a genius than anyone gave him credit for.

“What about records.” 

“I have a supplier.” Ryan said walking towards his house to begin blueprints. 

“Alright, I think I have all the supplies in my basement.” Geoff called. 

“I know” Ryan waved. 

“Jesus, he can be creepy as fuck sometimes.” Geoff shook his head and made his way towards Jack and Gavin’s new house. “You done yet?” Geoff yelled with a crack in his voice. 

“Just placing the door aaaand done.” Jack beamed. “Beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re the best house maker there is.” Geoff said rolling his eyes. 

“So why did you change your mind?” Jack said pulling out a cloth to wipe his hands with. 

“Well you know he’s an adult.” Geoff said avoiding eye contact. 

“And?” Jack said. 

“Nothing. Dicks dude, I’m agreeing with you so shut up.” Geoff screamed defensively 

“Whatever.” Jack said rolling his eyes. 

“Where is our little creeper now?” Geoff says looking around Achievement City. 

“Ray’s. Fucking around no doubt.” Jack said.

“Gavin get your ass out here!” Geoff shouts towards Ray’s humble dirt home. “We have a surprise for you.” 

“And we have a surprise for you too.” Ray smirks as he cleans off the flour from his glasses. “Come on out Gavin.” 

“What the hell-“ Geoff begins, until he sees Gavin carrying a huge tray of slightly blackened and malformed cookies. “Did he…” Geoff trails off and looks to a nodding. 

“Geoff, Cookies!” Gavin smiles. 

“Oh wow, thanks buddy,” Geoff said taking a handful. He takes a bite of one and it’s bitter, over sweet, and clumpy, but goddamn it is the best cookie he has ever tasted. “Jack, you have to try them! They are fantastic.” 

Jack takes one look at them and slightly grimaced but not wanting to hurt the creeperboy’s feelings he said, “Maybe after we show him his new house.” 

“I’ll hold you on that.” Ray said. 

Jack and Geoff lead Ray and the creeperboy in the freshly made house. A single torch lit the bare cobblestone walls and the only furnishing the house had was a bed and a large chest. 

“Its shape is fucking weird,” commented Ray as he walked around the L shaped house. 

“Well I made due with the space I had and god forbid I do anything to ruin the logo” Jack said glaring at Geoff, who blatantly ignored Jack and instead had his full attention on Gavin. 

“So you like it buddy?” Geoff asked. “It’s home.” 

“H-Home.” Gavin stuttered. The creeperboy’s eyes were wide but he swallowed his fear and gave Geoff a shaky smile. 

“I’M BACK, BITCHES!” Michael screamed from outside the creeperboy’s house. The two lads scurried out of the house to meet a sooty Michael. “I got the obsidian, Geoff!” He called towards the house. 

“Place it somewhere, dumbass.” 

“Fuck you.” Michael said halfheartedly as he placed the black block. “So what did you dumbasses do while I was gone?” 

“Cookies, Michael!” Gavin beamed and grabbed a few broken ones from his pocket. 

Michael took them from Gavin and palmed them into his mouth. “These taste like shit.” Michael noticed the slightly hurt look in Gavin’s eyes from his tone so in effort to make amends he added, “next time they better be fucking good.” 

“Gavin get your ass in here it almost dusk and I want you to get cozy in your new home.” Geoff called from the house again. 

“Micool? Ray?” The creeperboy said looking back and forth at his new friends. 

“See ya tomorrow buddy” Ray smiled. 

“You better not jump me again.” Michael scowled playfully. And the two ran back to their respective houses. 

~~~ 

Creepers were never scared. Gavin thought as the wind slapped the glass. They were the ones who caused fear. The torch flickered shadows that danced around the end of his bed. He should be used to being alone. The unique sound of the Endermen as they fizzled from place to place seemed scary in the grey bare cave- no home- that Geoff had put him in. It did remind him of the cave that Geoff lived in but a lot smaller and lacking of Geoff. Gavin tried to snuggle closer into the bed that they had given him; at least that was what he thought they called it. 

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep and just as he felt sleep tug at his consciousness he heard a rustle outside his house and he felt the thumping in his chest become impossibly faster and he felt any sleep had been driven away. 

“Come out now or else I will explode.” Gavin hissed and clicked in his native tongue and jumped from his bed. “It hurts but I will do it.” Gavin bluffed. He knew he couldn’t explode like his mother or his father or his brothers but it usually worked against the stupider mobs. The creeperboy heard a thump and felt as if every pint of blood in his body was telling him to run. He was just about ready to jump though the clear stone when he heard a hiss that sounded similar to butterfly and a string of human words that were undoubtedly the bear. 

A few moments later the bear and rose-man entered his home wrapped in red blankets. The bear shifted awkwardly and began a fast paced monologue about something as his face got more and more red. The rose-man rolled his eyes, which was something that the creeperboy was learning meant annoyed, and gave the bear a shove. “….scary…” the rose-man said. Scary. That was a human word he had learned years ago and he knew it very well. 

Gavin looked around the cave and nodded, “Scary.” 

The rose-man nodded sympathetically and grabbed Gavin’s hand. The bear sighed but grabbed the other and pulled him towards the bed. The three of them tried their best to fit into the small bed and when they finally succeeded Gavin felt the tugs of sleep and gave one last shimmy in-between his two new friends before drifting into a dream of cookies.


	7. One Sophisticated Motherfucker

“I missed this,” Gavin hissed softly in regards to the warmth. The creeperboy had spent many years alone since “The Event” happened. He snuggled closer to his two new friends, trying to erase the buried feelings. The bear squirmed closer to the creeperboy and the rose-man lazily draped his arm over Gavin’s midsection as the sun rose. 

“Michael. Ray.” Gavin said tightening the corners of his lips. The two lads sleepily smiled. Gavin found these people strange. They found such happiness when he just called them by name or said any word in their language, really. Maybe they thought it made him closer to being human, the Creeperboy mused, or maybe it makes me closer to them as friends. Gavin’s thoughts began to drift into the tangent of what friends meant when the two beside him began to shift into consciousness.

The creeperboy wiggled from the two’s grip and began rummaging through the box that Geoff had given him. Gavin took out the cookies, sword, and metal clothes and began equipping them.

“I have a surprise for you.” Gavin clicked looking over his new friends. 

 

~~~~~ 

Before Ray or Michael were fully awake they were following Gavin and running through the forest. 

“Where the fuck are we going?” Michael complained. 

“How the hell should I know?” Ray mumbled.

The creeperboy suddenly stopped, causing a crash of limbs, giggles and curses.

“The fuck?” Michael screamed. He watched Gavin reach an arm out from the fray and grab a red rose 

“Look Michael, he knows that I love roses!” Ray gleamed smugly. The creeperboy squeezed Ray’s shoulder gently before picking himself and Ray off the ground. Gavin quickly removed the thorns from the rose and then tenderly placed it behind Rays’ ear. Gavin’s fingers lingered on Ray’s neck and drew small circles on it. The tingling it cause on his skin made Ray smile goofily. The creeperboy reciprocated the expression.

“He stopped for a fucking flower,” Michael said feeling tightness in his chest as jumped up from the ground. “How the hell as this dumbass lived so long?”

The creeperboy turn abruptly and stared at Michael analytically. Gavin’s hand was a blur as it moved to Michael’s head. Michael flinched fully expecting a slap on the back of head. Instead, he was surprised with expert hand running through his hair. He felt his face flush when he remembered what had happened the last time Gavin had ran his fingers through Michael’s hair. Michael squeezed his eyes shut until the soothing shuffling in his hair stopped. He blinked his eyes open to see Gavin had a handful of twigs in his hand and a lopsided grin on his face. “Fucking idiot.” Gavin muttered contently and grazed a finger softly over Michael’s cheek. 

“wha?” Michael said confused. Had he just heard this right? He looked towards Ray, whose jaw was slightly agape. 

“You’re such a bad fucking influence,” Ray said shaking his head. 

“It’s not my fucking fault.” Michael said bewildered. 

“Bullshit.” Ray called out. 

~~~~

The creeperboy laughed softly through his nose. He wondered a moment what they were going to think about what he was about to show them. He laughed again and took off towards the spot. 

~~~~~

Ray was still arguing with Michael, when the three had reached a seemingly ordinary lake. The creeperboy ran towards a tree and began to punch it randomly. After a few moments he moved to the tree beside it and began to punch again. 

“What is he doing now?” Michael sighed and leaned on a tree next to him. There was an audible click. “Holy Shit!” Michael screamed as he watched the center of the lake drain and stairs to merge. 

“No fucking way,” Ray said in utter amazement. Gavin looked at him then Michael and ran down the stairs. 

“This can’t be his.” Michael said shaking head. 

“We gotta check it out cause-“

“ Don’t do it, Ray”

“YOLO!” Ray screamed and ran down the stairs. 

“Goddammit.” 

The three lads had walked down, what felt like, an endless set of stairs, until they reached a cobblestone wall covered in buttons. The creeperboy analyzed the buttons carefully and in a quick nervous motion pressed a dozen of them. 

A tense second passed and the wall slid into the floor, which caused Gavin to sigh in relief.

“He didn’t know the sequence!” Michael said looking between Ray and the creeperboy. He noticed the bones littering the ground. “What the fuck would have happened if he didn’t do it right?” Michael screeched not even looking into the huge room before him. 

“Dude,” Ray said grabbing Michael’s shoulder and turning him so he could see into the room, “look.” 

“Christ.” Michael only managed to squeak out because the room before him. Not only was this the biggest room Michael had ever seen it was absolutely covered in art. The only place that didn’t have art was a small corner in the room that was dedicated towards a library and an enchantment table. 

“I know.” Ray said with his neck cranking to see everything around him.

“Where do you think he got all this?” 

“I…I think he made all this.” Ray said taking a closer look at the paintings. One looked suspiciously like him and Michael.

“ Holy fuck, he is one sophisticated motherfucker.” Michael whistled.

The creeperboy smiled and looked at Michael and Ray, “Home.” he nodded sternly. 

And the two lads hearts dropped. Of course the creeperboy had lived somewhere before meeting them but they certainly didn’t expect something so grand. 

“So who is going to tell Geoff that Gavin went home.” Ray said playing with the flower that the creeperboy had recently given him. 

“No idea.” Michael said flatly. “Let’s go.” 

The two dejectedly left the grand home, not even turning around to see the creeperboy running from chest to chest grabbing this and that. 

Ray and Michael hadn’t said anything on their journey home and Michael was just about to break the silence when they heard loud hissing and clicking that was followed by a strained “RAY, MICHAEL!” 

They look at each other before turning around to see a very angry creeperboy trailing behind them carrying a dozen of the handmade pictures, several buckets filled with flint and steel, and a single piece of TnT Balancing on his head. The two lads would have laughed at the sight if not for the positively seething look on the creeperboy’s face. 

“Have you even seen him this angry?” Michael leaned in to whisper into Ray’s ear as the creeperboy continued to hiss and click. They had taken a bit of the load from the creeperboy and now all he carried was the box of TnT.

“I have never even heard him talk this much before.” Ray said. 

When they reached Achievement City Michael and Ray unloaded Gavin’s belongings into a chest, while Gavin placed the art on the walls. By the time he had finished placing the art, he had so much on the walls that one covered his door and he still had five left. 

~~~~~~

Gavin looked down at his pictures. Whenever he had felt a pang of loneliness he would always paint one to try and dispense that feeling. Over the years he had painted hundreds of them but the ones he had brought with him were some of his favorites. He looked towards Ray and Michael arguing and took the moment to grab three of them

Gavin ran as best he could towards Ryan’s house, where he knew the three older men were. Gavin smiled as the three men looked up from a large piece of paper held down with Redstone. They looked at each other when they saw what Gavin was holding. Geoff started to say something, which Jack rolled his eyes at and Ryan softly chuckled. 

The first picture Gavin took from the small pile was one of a cow with glowing red eyes. Gavin had guessed it had been a hybrid of a cow and a Mooshroom. He handed the picture to a shocked looking Ryan. Ryan looked down at the mooing Edgar and back up to Gavin and smiled widely. 

At first Gavin wasn’t sure of what photo to give Jack but when he remember how much Jack had enjoyed making his home he thought this one was perfect. It was a house with several windows and each window had a different mob popping their head out. It even had a ghast but the only thing you could see through the window was its eye.

The last picture in the pile was one of the funniest things that Gavin had seen. It was an Enderman carrying a bow being chased by a very angry and bowless spider-jockey. Geoff took one look at the picture and began a full-bellied laugh. He looked up a Gavin and ruffled his hair playfully before leaving to undoubtedly place the picture. 

Gavin felt something swell in his chest. It had been the first time anyone had seen his pictures and they had liked them. He watched as Ryan shifted the picture back and forth to try and get it at the perfect angle so you could see it when you entered the house and so Edgar could see it as well. 

The smile continued to plague his face when he walked back to his house where Ray and Michael were looking at their pictures flabbergasted. 

When Gavin was within reach Ray pulled him into a hug, no doubted about the picture Gavin had created. It was one of the golden towers that littered the land but the one he chose to paint was one that a patch of roses had twisted and turned against. It made Gavin think that the roses were holding the tower to the ground so it could never escape.

The last picture was for Michael and it was a silhouette of a man on a mountain with a sword held above his head in victory. The only colour that was in the picture was from a blazing sunset. It seemed like a simple picture but it had caused much frustration for the creeperboy. It had taken him dozens of times to perfect the sunset vibrant colours from muddling into mediocrity. And that anger that it caused Gavin made him think that it was the perfect picture for Michael.

Gavin looked up a Michael from Ray’s hug and waited for Michael to join. A few moments passed and in a fury of impatience the creeperboy pulled Michael in. Michael sighed but still pulled his arm up and gave his boys a tight hug.

“We love it.” Ray and Michael said in unison.

Gavin smiled at his two friends and said, “Friends home.” he hoped they understood. 

They did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of this fic. i feel like this could be a good end but i do have some more ideas brewing for this universe. i left some things unanswered like what is "the event" and the machine that Ryan is working on. I was also planning a little something special. Maybe a new arrival :) but i also have plans for another story that has been brewing and some of you may know about it ;)   
> and if this thing does have a next chapter i shall reveal the title :0 i know the suspense is killing you.  
> Anyways the choice is up to you lovelies i love all my stories (and readers) equally (unless u give me stuff then i will love you the most i swear-sies). 
> 
> As always a await your comments and Kudos :D


	8. Looking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!! 
> 
> this arc (yes there are arcs now) heavily influences the fic i wrote Just a Creeperboy. You don't have to read it but it may help with some understanding... seriously tho read it. :0

“YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHEN I FIND YOU I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS” Michael screamed from his house. 

“Jesus Christ Michael” Jack said. The sun had begun to rise in Achievement City and the boys were all just waking up. The creeperboy had been living with them for almost a month now and recently had been pranking all the hunters, especially Michael and Ray. 

“What’s got your dick in a knot?” Geoff screamed from across the clearing. Last night he had shown the creeperboy the wonders of alcohol and today he was paying the price. 

“Gavin stole the golden tower from my house.” Michael huffed. This week’s competition had been Michael’s first win since Gavin moved in and he wanted to show it off. 

“Why do you think Gavin did it?” Ryan said pulling some feathers out of his hair. 

“Cause he always does shit like this! Last week he filled my house with water and the week before he took all of Ray’s roses and planted them all on top of his house. Where the fuck is Ray anyways?” Michael said looking around. Ray was usually the first one to watch when Michael raged. 

“Uhhhg,” Ray said finally exiting his house. he was squinting from his lack of glasses, his clothes were disheveled, and his hair was messy in a way Michael felt was familiar. 

“What happened to you, Ray?” Jack asked.

“Gavin. Drunk. Long night.” Ray mumbled before stumbling back to his humble dirt house. 

“Nuh-UH!” Michael screamed and ran towards Ray’s house to kick the door in. Michael pounds at the door and when that doesn’t work, he starts dismantling Ray’s house. “Give me the fucktard and I won’t have to break down your house Ray. You know I’m fucking serious.” Michael yells loudly. He hears shuffling inside the house and Gavin give a lazy click in response. With a shove from Ray, Gavin is finally outside. Face to face with a very angry bear. 

The creeperboy smiled loosely and Michael feels a wave of his anger dissipate. The creeperboy brings his hand up and rests is gently on Michael’s shoulder and he feels another wave disappear. The creeperboy tumbles and trips after taking three steps away from Michael and begins to laugh. 

“Goddamn, he’s a light weight.” Geoff whistles. 

“Jesus Christ.” Michael mutters and picks the creeperboy off the ground and carries him to his art-covered house. “ Drunk little ass-hole” Michael smiles fondly before flopping Gavin onto the bed. 

When Michael is not within year shot of the still slightly drunk creeperboy he rages once again. “Who’s brilliant fucking idea is it to give the creeperboy booze?” 

“Jeez, why are you in such an angry mood today?” Ryan said amused.

“Why the fuck do you have chicken feathers in your hair?” Michael counters. 

Ryan shrugs before saying, “touché” 

“Come on, he’s an adult.” Geoff yawns. 

“So it was you?” 

“How much did you give him?” Jack asks incredibly. 

“The perfect amount.” Geoff says. giving the sign for okay.

“Bullshit.” 

“Dicks dude! We can talk about this later. Me and the gents have to go mine some shit for my next project. Remember you and Ray gotta find fish and mushrooms. Got it, bitch?” 

“Fucking whatever.” Michael mutters before the gents run towards the chasm under Jack’s house. 

Michael goes back to his house to grab a few things before going on the hunt for mushrooms and before he leaves he places a sign telling Ray to ‘get some motherfucking fish’ 

It’s about midday when Michael realizes that he had forgotten to grab a map. “Shit” he mutters while rummaging through his shroom filled bag. With no avail, Michael did what he always did when he got lost; run in one direction till he was found, found something interesting to fuck with, or starved to death. So Michael ran. Ran past ponds, plains, tundra’s, until he was running on a mountain and almost broke his legs. “Jesus Christ.” Michael looked down to see what he had gotten his leg tangled up in. A bow. 

 

And it wasn’t like any of the cheap ass ones that the crew made either. This one had somehow been crafted with iron and imbedded with emeralds. His hands ran over the smooth finish from tip to tip. “Who the fuck made this?” Michael marveled and made the decision that he had to show this to the guys. 

He began walking in a random direction until he almost fell into another hole. That definitely would have killed me, Michael thought as he looked around the small clearing and a grin spread on his face. He knew where this was! Thank god he didn’t have to starve himself, that always hurt like a bitch. 

Michael ran home just in time to meet with a weary looking Geoff. “Look what I found.” Michael said pulling the bow carefully from his bag. 

“Yeah, well I think we can top it” Jack said carrying out a dark haired man over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeep! short but leading to many things! 
> 
> Also I Have a tiny challenge for my brilliant readers! In this chapter Ray and Gavin get into some shenanigans also remember when they made cookies .... i challenge you to either draw or write a fic about it (or anything) and to send me the link on tumblr so i may share it with the world. 
> 
> or don't it's up to you ... :D


	9. Who's the Man?

“Jesus, what happened to him?” Michael said looking at the young man that Jack had carried. He was covered in scars, half healed cuts, and fresh ones.

“Dicks if I know. He was near the stronghold all fainted and shit.” Geoff said watching the man with concern. 

The man lying in front of them almost looked as strange as Gavin did when he arrived. He wore all black with a string of Ender pearls at his waist. 

“First a creeperboy, now an enderhuman?” Ryan observes. 

“What are me going to do?” Michael asks. 

“I guess I will start making a house” Jack mutters before leaving Geoff’s house rubbing his back, “Heavy bastard.” Michael hears him mutter. 

The three men chuckle and the man stirs. 

“Oh shit.” Geoff said, not knowing how the man was going to react with three men watching him sleep. 

The man’s eyes flutter and snap open. He looks around the room in shock before his eyes rest on Geoff, Michael, and Ryan. 

“Do you think he knows how to talk?” Ryan mutters. 

“Probably not, he looks pretty dumb.” Michael’s said.

“Hey Buddy you ok?” Geoff says slowly and with exaggerated gestures. 

“Of Course I’m bloody okay. But what about those two minges talking like I don’t have ears?” The man’s voice had a strange tinge to it. And although his words were venomous, his eyes were only slightly annoyed 

“Uhh-“ Michael saying the only thing his brain can muster. 

“So why are you all Enderman-like?” Ryan asked, always the curious one. 

“You take what you can get when you are stuck in the end for a decade, yeah.” 

“How the hell did you-“ Geoff starts.

“Murdering, lot of it. It was a warzone out there.” 

“What about eating and weapons… as far as I know there isn’t nothing up there.”

“Yeah well, when a bunch of dumbass adventures come to kill the enderdrangon, well most of the time it goes tits up and I get to take all the good stuff.” The man said nonchalantly. 

“Shit dude.” Geoff mutters. 

“Thank Christ that I finally found a working end portal. Usually that bitch of a dragon destroys it.” The man said giving a brisk smile. 

“And thank us that we found ya, you were about to be eaten by zombies when we found you.” Geoff said seemingly forgetting about what the lad had said earlier. 

“Thanks mate.” The man said chuckling. 

“Hey Michael where the hell is Ray and Gavin.” Geoff asks. No one notices the hurt in the man’s eyes when Geoff says that name.

“Fishing.” 

“when will they be back?” 

“Hell if I know” 

“I gotta go.” The man says standing up abruptly. 

“Nope.” Ryan said pulling out some food, regeneration potions, and bandages. “Not until I’m done with you.” Michael shivers seeing the familiar glint of madness in Ryan’s eyes. 

“I feel bad for you buddy” Michael laughs nervously.

~~~~

Ray and Gavin were finding their way back to Achievement City when they heard the screams. The two men just looked at each other and full sprinted towards the city. 

“What is going on?” Ray wheezed. 

The creeperboy clicked and hissed before realizing that no one could understand him and settled for the word, “Help?” with a tilt of his head.

“We found another one.” Jack said rolling his eyes and carrying off an absurd amount of wood.  
“An Enderman this time.” Michael said exiting the monolith. 

“No I’m not done yet.” Ryan’s voice called from the large house. 

“Come on dude, just sit down” Geoff said from inside as well. 

“I heard something,” the man’s voice said. 

Michael and Ray’s heads snap towards the creeperboy when he gasps when he hears the voice. He stumbles a bit forward until the man open the door. 

Before he is even outside the creeperboy is sprinting towards the man. “DAN!!!” He screams before launching himself at the man. Dan laughed and grabbed Gavin in the air.

“Gavin, how’s it going?” Dan said softly in his ear but all the creeperboy only repeats his first friends name until the melt into sobbing in his shoulder. 

“I thought you were dead too buddy…” Dan said pulling Gavin into a tighter hug. 

“You think they know each other?” Ray said awkwardly.

The two embrace until Dan pulls the Creeperboy’s face off his shoulder. Dan smiles. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had met the creeperboy, Dan gives a long hiss, two clicks, and short hiss. Gavin looks up startled until he gives the biggest, most genuine smile that Michael had ever seen before clicking something back to Dan. 

 

I missed you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love guys, i was planning on updating sooner but i got a soccer ball in the face and it kinda preoccupied me ... anyways what did you think? Do you like the addition of Dan the Man? Can you see the drama that may unfold? Also i am officially going to add the tag enderdan, cause how cute is that. 
> 
> Anyways, as always comments and Kudos please! 
> 
> and for my thousand view thing ... i guess i will open a question thing ... ask me anything and i shall answer.  
> (next time it will be art even if i have to draw it myself I PROMISE!!!)


	10. A Friend Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this had literally no SP check for the first night it is published aaaaand it it super short it is basically a little timbit before the bigger. I have also planned a few other sub stories (as i like to call them) that are not essential to the main story but i think are cute. hinthintrayandgavinfluffwhat? anyways sorry for the lateness as you all know september had rolled around and gone so college is offically whipping my butt. 
> 
> Also i am sad to say but i have planned the final arc of the story and it is coming up in the near future :( but this will allow for another work i am doing hinthintsupernaturalAHthatmayhavea'trailer'inthenextchapter and when i'm done this story i will begin uploading all my fanfiction stuff here. hinthintavengerloserscrossoveranyone?!?!. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...gosh today i'm just a walking spoiler :P 
> 
> ANYWAYS as alway comment and kudos! i love to have a good chat ^_^

“Fuck you, sheep!” Michael roared as he decapitated another of the wooly beasts. With a quick hand, he sheared the corpse and began to cut the sheep up for mutton. Not many killed sheep for food but back at his old town it was a delicacy and he only reserved it for special occasions. 

“Don’t even wanna fucking do all this damn stupid shit” Michael groaned as he lifted the butchered sheep and started the long trek back to Achievement City. It was Geoff who had insisted on making the mutton for main dish of Dan’s ‘Welcome back to Civilizations’ feast the men were going to have. 

Dan’s had been in the city for little over a week and Michael was getting pretty fucking annoyed. Gavin and Dan had been inseparable since Dan had arrived. And no one, except maybe Ray, had raised a fuss. The Gents had said that it made sense since Dan could speak creeper, or as Dan called it ‘The Language of the Forest’, and Gavin knew the surrounding land a little too well. 

And when Michael entered the city and saw that Dan and Gavin were wrestling in the middle of the city, well it didn’t help the anger that had been festering for the past few days. 

GODDDAMMIT!” Michael scream throwing his bag full of meat on the ground and storming to his cabin. 

“Ummm… should we be worried?” Ryan asked looking between Jack and Ray. 

“Whatever” Ray said. His eyes never leaving the two childhood friends play fighting. “ DO you think Dan would teach me creeper?”

“If you can get him away from Gavin long enough!” Jack chuckled. Ray rolled his eyes and walked towards Michael’s now windowless house.

“Insensitive much?” Ryan said quirking and eyebrow. 

“Nahhh, they’ll get over it” Jack said picking up the almost forgotten meat and leaving to give it to Geoff. 

“Adding fuel to the fire” Ryan murmured before his mind began to wander on his newest pet project. 

 

The two men in the clearing had finished their bout in time to hear Michael in the climax of his raging. Dan jumped up in a presumable fighting stance with one hand protectively covering Gavin. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Dan said in English before translating it into more or less the wild language. 

“Michael. Friend.” Gavin said proudly in English. He and Dan had been working on it since his arrival but he was still struggling with just the basic of nouns. The creeperboy furrowed his bow until he finally admitted defeat and said in his native language. “Michael is always angry.” 

“Oh.” Dan said noticeable relaxing. 

“It’s safe” Gavin hissed, trying to sound reassuring. 

“I guess. Its just a bit mental.” Dan said. Gavin gave him a quizzical look before Dan corrected himself. “It is strange. I haven’t seen live people this close in years and now I’m livin’ with a bunch of em’” 

“The other side.” Gavin nodded solemnly. He had been there once from a botched Enderman escape transport. He had been there for just a week and had barely escaped. He couldn’t imagine what Dan had been through. Dan gave Gavin a painful smile, making an unusual frown plague the young creeperboy’s face. “Dan,” The creeperboy said cupping the man’s face, “friend.” Gavin carefully moved Dan’s face to the nook of his neck. Time escaped the two and Dan’s muscles began to relax and he slowly began to shake in silence sobs. “It’s okay to leak sometimes,” Gavin cooed, which made Dan laugh saying that “he wasn’t leaking just crying, you bloody idiot.” 

Gavin waited for the tears to cool before he maneuvered his found friend back to his art covered home, where the two lied in bed until they were guided in the single best dream that Dan had ever had and into the single worst nightmare Gavin had ever had.


	11. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!!!! 
> 
> Anyways. A bit of a much needed update. i have planned for at least three more chapters maybe four and sadly that will be the end of this fic BUT BUT BUT never fear before i have another one, with the first chapter out!!! 
> 
> It's called Achieving Humanity and i am super excited about it (So go read and if you are coming from here could you possible leave a comment saying how you liked it and that you came from this fic. i'm just really intrested on how readers carry over, if they even do!)
> 
> Anyways ... i am super happy to be back and i would love some comments and such. they keep me going and i try and respond to them all :D

Good Morning

Gavin wasn’t the type to dream and when he did he controlled them and when he couldn’t control them, he was absolutely terrified. 

The beginning was like all the dreams he had been having recently. He would be playing the slow-mo game with Dan, Michael and Ray, with the Jack, Ryan, and Geoff watching amused in the distance. And they all could understand him perfectly. He could comment on how the yellow flowers reminded him of the flower that grew out of the socket of one of the guardians and all the lads would start giggling and he would smile and they all would think it was the best smile in the world. 

But then everyone started getting faster than him. Getting further and further away. Their voices became gargled and incomprehensible. The sky flashed from sunny to dark stinging rain. The lightning flashed and his parents were around his new friends. Their scowls scared their faces and his friend’s eyes were dripping with horror. Lightning flash. His parents flash. Gavin tries to run and he is finally freed from the slowness he had been plagued with. He almost reaches them when his parents sacrifice. What wakes him up is the sound of screaming. 

~~~

“Gavin, Jesus Gavin wakes up.” Michael said as he gently tried to shake the creeperboy awake. “GAVIN” Michael screamed getting frustrated at watching Gavin squirm and cry. 

“What’s going on?” Ray said running into Gavin’s house without his much needed glasses. 

“Gavin’s having a nightmare.” Michael’s eyebrows knit in worry. 

“Move.” 

“Excuse me?” Michael said slightly flabbergast. Ray was never this abrupt with anyone. 

“I know what to do.” Ray said fumbling a bit to get to Gavin’s bed. he slipped himself beneath the sweaty covers and positioned Gavin on his chest. “Gavin. It’s Ray. You safe.” Ray said uncharacteristically soothing. Ray knew that Gavin didn’t understand half of what he was saying but at least the tone was good. Michael watched a few moments before slipping into the already full bed. Slipping beside Gavin, Michael rested his arm around the creeperboy and began humming. 

The three stayed like this until Gavin jerked awake. With a gasp and bulging eyes, the creeperboy twist and contorted until he saw that Michael and Ray were beside him.   
“Hey buddy,” Ray smiled.

“Ray? Michael?” Gavin stuttered. 

“You were having a nightmare.” Ray nodded. 

“It sounded like shit.” 

“Dan?” Gavin asked looking around the room. Michael felt his heart whimper a bit. Of course Gavin would be looking for Dan, the two obviously had a strong relationship. 

Michael, Ray, and Gavin heard a soft moan and shuffling under the bed. The creeperboy yelp, a bit in surprise, Ray squeezed Gavin in reassurance, and Michael dove head first under the bed… right into Dan. “The fuck you doing under there?!?” Michael screamed. 

“It’s more comfy.” Dan said pulling himself from under the bed. 

“Did you not hear Gavin screaming?” Ray asked feeling a tingle of anger dust his face. 

“Wot? Why was he screaming?” Dan said; his once nonchalant tone shifting to worry. 

“It’s fine we handled it.” Michael scoffed and stormed out of the building. 

“It was a nightmare.” Ray said looking a Gavin worriedly. “Dan, can I ask a favor from you.” 

“Least I can do.” 

“Thanks, you’re the man.” Ray said before leaning into Dan’s ear and whispering. 

~~~~~

Gavin didn’t know what to do. He wanted to follow after Michael but Dan and Ray were both still there. The two were whispering secretively to each other, until they finally broke apart. 

“Ray?” Gavin asked, trying to convey the confusion. Ray’s smile was tinted in embarrassment and he began speaking. 

“Gavin. I knew you are having a bad dream. It is okay. Michael and Dan and I will be there. Don’t be scared. We are your lovers” 

Gavin’s eyes blinked in shock at this before Dan interjected. “He meant friends.” he turned to Ray and said a few things in human tongue that made Ray’s face go a red more beautiful then any rose that Ray had collected. Ray smiled grew as the embarrassment drifted slightly away. 

“Hug?” Gavin said raising his arm and Ray slipped into them. 

The moment was almost perfect fore he heard a yell from the court. “ARMORED ZOMBIES” Geoff screamed. 

“Shit.” Ray said slipping from the hug and running to the door. From what he could, which wasn’t very much, there was at least 12 zombies on the logo. 

“You have a bow?” Dan said ripping open the empty chest. 

“At my house. Why?” Ray asked. 

“Just grab it.” 

“I can’t see a thing.” Ray said waving his hand in front of his eyes to illustrate the point. “My glasses are in my hut.” 

“Fine. I’ll cover you.” Dan said walking to the door.

“No I seriously can’t see without them. It’s amazing I got over here without breaking my neck.” 

“Bugger” Dan muttered, grabbing Ray’s hand. Dan said a few things in creeper to Gavin before ray felt another hand on his. 

“Let’s go.” 

From what he could see, the whole town was a cluster fuck. Michael said punching at the zombies with Ryan’s newest invention. Jack was slaying with the axe. And Ray thought that he said Geoff maniacally lighting zombies on fire. And Ryan was nowhere in sight. 

The three linked men ran towards Ray’s house. Dan would periodically let go of Ray’s hand to punch a zombie out of the way and Gavin wouldn’t let go. 

“Almost there.” Dan yelled over the moans. They had almost reached the house when Ray heard it; a moan from above. He looked up just to be caught in the grips of a diamond studded undead fuck. And all went a sickening shade of pink. 

Ray felt stiff from the respawn. He quickly stretched and gave a silent prayer that he didn’t lose too much time. Once Jack had been gone for a week and everyone thought he had died fore real. 

With deliberate paces he gently pushed at his front door, which felt a thousand times heavy today. “Guess whose back?” Ray yelled. On the other side of the clearing the whole city was gathered around in a semicircle. 

Michael twisted his head around and saw that Ray was up. Michael ran towards him and picked Ray off the ground. “Dude, Gavin’s amazing.” 

“I know.” Ray said trying to sound as smooth as possible but his voice felt like sandpaper. 

“No. Seriously. He can shoot like an archer.” Michael said running back towards the group. 

“This better be good.” Ray said winching from being jumbled around. 

“Watch.” 

And Ray did. And Ray was very impressed. He looked at the tree Gavin was shooting at and every branch had an arrow in it and in the center where a dot was painted was five and a half (the other half was on the ground from one arrow splitting the other). 

“Holy shit, right” Michael said smiling eagerly. 

“How does he?” 

“No idea.” Michael said shaking his head, the goofy grin still sketched on his face. 

“And I thought he was a helpless little creeperboy.” Ray almost finished before being interrupted but a screaming Gavin. 

“M-M-M-MARK N-N-N-NUT” He yelled joyously before splitting another arrow.


	12. Two Bows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really really sorry about so little posts lately and that's why i've been all superwoman about it right now. starting TWO new stories and everything.

Two Bows

 

Michael was impressed, giddy, and pissed all in the same moment. Gavin had a lot more depth than even Michael knew. He could build stuff with red stone (like the fucking amazing underwater fortress), he had been learning English like a champ and he was amazing with a bow. Michael could seriously watch this kid all day with that thing. The way he pulled the string back and held the arrow in its place; straight and unnerved. Michael watched the tension build in Gavin’s entire being. Almost to the point of unbearable, Gavin held it. And then, sweet release. The arrow on its mark and the intoxicating satisfaction on Gavin’s face as he watched the arrow fly. Michael released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

But the perfection of that moment was tarnished when Dan came up from behind and started messing up Gavin’s hair. Hissing and clicked, the two laughed. And smitten red on the tips of his ears burned to raging ember. 

“Dude, calm down.” Ray said, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Michael gritted. 

“Sure you are. Seriously though, don’t kill Dan. It will not put you in Gavin’s good books.” 

“I never said I was going to kill Dan.”

“Your hand’s on your sword” Ray noted. “But I get it. You’re jealous. I am too. I childhood friend is a tough adversary, ya know. But nothing Mogar and X-ray can’t handle.” 

“Did you just call yourself X-ray.” 

“Cool right? Gavin called me it by mistake but it’s kinda stuck. I think it makes me sound like a superhero.” 

“Dumbass” Michael sighed feeling slightly better. 

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOLO” Ray said running towards Dan and Gavin and then jumping into the formers arms. 

“God Dammit, Ray” Michael said sulking back to his house. 

Once inside, an idea fell into Michael’s head, literally. The bow he found earlier dropped from the perch Michael had put it on and had caused a large bump to form on Michael’s head. 

“Swiss fucking cheese.” Michael screamed as intensely as the pounding from the growing goose egg on his head. 

“Micool” Michael heard someone yell. The voice was given as face as Gavin smashed through one of Michael’s windows.

“What the fuck!” Michael screamed even louder. The creeperboy looked unfazed at the brilliant entrance and began examining the bump on Michael head. 

“I’m fine Gavin.” Michael said, unsure about what to do with the sudden closeness. 

“My micool” Gavin cooed and rubbed his stubbly cheek on Michael’s before turning to the door and in a commanding shout he said, “Ryan, Michael help.” 

Ray arrived at this point and looked at his best friends injuries. “you okay?” 

“Peachy…. Do I look fucking Ok?” Michael hissed causing the throbbing to intensify. Ryan rushed into the room, carrying his array of emergency equipment. 

“What happened.” He said in his usual affectionate tone. 

“The bow fell on my head.” Michael said slightly embarrassed. 

“What bow?” 

“This one.” Michael said picking up the forgotten sliver bow as Ryan began to wrap bandages on Michael head. Everyone twisted their heads to see who had gasped and it was Gavin. 

Gavin reached out his hands and grabbed the bow from Michael hands. 

“What the hell-“ Michael said before being caught in Gavin’s intense stare. “uhh-“ 

“Michael.” Gavin said trying to search for the right words to say. And in disappointing defeat he called, “Dan!” 

“Yeah? What the hell is happening here?” Dan said looking over the scene. 

The creeperboy hissed and clicked a few things to Dan who responded with a small smirk and leaned over to Gavin’s ear causing the Creeperboy’s ears to light right up. 

“What’d he say?” Michael said leaning forward. 

“Stop moving.” Ryan scowled. 

“Michael. Thanks for finding birth bow. Very important.” Gavin nodded seriously before gently wrapping his arms around Michael’s midsection. 

And Michael couldn’t help but smile in revelation. And the part of his brain that wasn’t in continuous pain whispered, Thank god I found this fucking bow. 

“Done.” Ryan said happy with his handiwork and then quickly retreating back to his lair. His project was almost complete and it would make things a hell of a lot easier for everyone. 

“Nice bow.” Ray said giving Michael a sly look. 

“What?” Michael said. 

“Ryan wanted you to look fancy, I guess.” Ray said leaving Michael’s house with a chuckling Dan. 

“What?” Michael said looking down at Gavin, who was now resting in Michael lap and obviously wasn’t any help in this matter. But by looking down he caught a reflection of himself in the broken glass. 

“That motherfucker.” Michael said. While bandaging, Ryan had thought it would be a hilarious idea to knot the bandages in a bow for him. And Ryan, the lucky fuck, had a few extra minutes to live because there was no way Michael was going to move Gavin from this position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also please continue to comment and stuff. I absolutely love talking to you all. Also for the next thousand views i am opening it up to questions about me (as unlikely as it will be) or the stories i'm writing (hopefully more likely). I will be answering them on tumblr, when i get 10 or on friday {unless i get zero then :( } 
> 
> Lastly i just want to say thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for everyone who reads this story. i really didn't think people would like it as much as they did and i am super humbled and i want to get to know a teeny tiny bit about you all (that's why i always like the comment)


	13. Party time

Michael sighed as he carried the absurd amount of mutton to Geoff house. Tonight it was Dan’s delayed ‘Welcome to Civilization’ party and Michael was less than thrilled to say the least. Yet again, Gavin was hanging off Dan when Michael entered the party. 

Michael felt the rage build in his stomach but it turned to butterflies when Gavin saw him. Gavin’s face lit up and he jumped from Dan’s arms to Michael’s. Michal felt the perks of a smile before saying, “Gav, you ready for the best motherfucking mutton you’ve ever eaten.” 

“Mutton?” Gavin said looking down at the large plate of steaming meat. 

“Yeah, it’s sheep.” Michael said nonchalant. 

“Sheep?” Gavin’s eyes bulged at the mere notion and began to gag. 

“Dude, what are you doing? It’s good,” Michael said. He was really looking forward to Gavin trying his famous mutton. 

“Sheep.” Gavin said as if it would explain everything. He took a couple deep breaths before strolling over to Ray, who was arranging some flowers on the tables that Jack had set up in the middle of the monolith floor. 

“I can’t fucking believe it.” Michael hissed under his breath. 

“What?” Ryan said from behind Michael. 

“Holy Jesus, when did you get here?” Michael said trying to keep his voice as manly as possible. 

“Just now,” Ryan said holding a pile of steaks and bread. 

“I thought you were in your house all day experimenting… how’d you get that steak?” Michael asked. 

“Edgar wanted to come.” Ryan said smiling when he saw Michael’s expression. 

“You are one sick mother fucker” Michael said. Setting his own dish on the table beside a large plate of only slightly blackened cookies. Without hesitation he grabbed one and only slightly cringed at the taste. “At least they’re better than last time.” Michael mumbled grabbing a couple more.

“Mi-coool!” Gavin screamed from across the room before hopping over and getting a bit too close. 

“What?” Michael said twisting his head away from the creeperboy, so he wouldn’t see the tinge in his cheeks. 

“Cookies good?” Gavin smiled. Looking down at the handful. 

“I guess.” Michael said. 

Gavin’s smile grew and he wrapped his long arms around Michael. Forcing Michael to breath in his burnt yet sweet scent. 

Michael wiggled his way out the creeperboy’s embrace. “Fucking idiot.” 

“Are you Gavin’s little teddy bear” Geoff laughed from the table while he cradled a bottle. 

“Teddy bear?” Gavin smirked as he saw the ager flare in Michael’s eyes. “Teddy bear.” He began cooing. 

“Don’t call me that.” Michael whispered trying to hold down the embarrassment. Gavin grabbed Michael into a forced hug and rubbed his head on Michaels’. Michael froze before dragging the creeperboy to the ground. Gavin yelped in surprise and then began to playfully wrestle. 

“Not again,” Jack sighed. 

“They’re young. Let them have fun.” Ryan said. Although, he carefully watched the scrape and was ready to stop it at any moment. 

At some point in the fight Michael had reached at Gavin’s shirt and had ripped it off. Not only revealing a very … sculpted body but also countless scares. 

“Shit.” Michael said immediately stopping the fight. It took a few moment for Gavin to take the hint but when he noticed that the entire room had gone silent he looked around confused. 

Dan was immediately at the creeperboy’s side. His clicking and hissing was filled with both confusion and Gavin’s eyes widen and looked down at his body. Gavin clicked at Dan who smiled softly at the creeperboy. 

Michael felt the butterflies that had invaded his stomach drop like stones. Some times he forgot that Gavin had been alone all those years. In the wild. Hell he could hardly spend a night out there. Without thinking about it, Michael shuffled towards the creeperboy and brought him into a hug. “You’re pretty tough.” He said loudly enough for the rest of the hunter to hear him. 

Gavin nodded enthusiastically causing a grin to grace Michael face. 

“Tough enough to try the mutton?” Michael screamed grabbing onto Gavin and dragging him towards the table. 

“No Michael!” Gavin screamed holding back a gag. The tension in the room broke as they watched Michael try to force feed the mutton to the creeperboy, whose lips were in a tight scowl. 

“Please.” Michael laughed as the creeperboy shook his head furiously. 

“Those guy’s are fucking dumbasses.” Geoff laughed as he took another swig of his moonshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait what!?! a update? 
> 
> YES!!!  
>  HAPPY DAYS.   
> Also a heads up i may have been his with inspiration so in the next couple days returning might be a good idea ;) also comment or something


	14. For the Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late. sorry about that buuuut i saw the new hobbit movie yesterday. Anyways, this one is a shorty but the beginning of an arc :DD

“Damn it.” Ryan yelled from his small house. 

“Did his roommate leave another present in his bead again?” Michael quipped. He and Ray had just returned from an overnight coal run and Michael was on the tendrils of his last nerve. 

“What is it now?” Geoff said. He stumbled out from his house holding his head. After Gavin had ‘tried’ mutton, the party had gone into full drinking mode and Geoff had done most of the drinking.

“My contact fell through on the records for THE project,” Ryan said giving Geoff a secretive look. 

“What-oh. OH. Shit.” Geoff said. “So how close are you?” 

“All we need are the discs.” Ryan said, eyes gleaming. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Michael said trying to brush as much coal dust from his hair as he could. 

“Nothing.” Geoff chirped. Geoff turned to Ryan and the two began talking secretively.

Ray leaned in Michael. “So you ready for a couple of nightmare inducing respawns?” 

“Fuck no.” Michael said knowing that what followed that tone in Geoff’s voice usually ended in pain. 

The soft mumbling stopped and Geoff turned to face the two lads and said  
“Today’s game is that we are going to look for record discs!” 

“Yahh!!!!” Ryan said unsuccessfully trying to hype to two lads up. 

“I thought we were having a fishing jamboree,” Jack said walking up with several fishing rods. 

“Well- things change.” Geoff yawning. “But for a special treat it can be the first Lads VS Gents event.” 

“Well fishing blows anyways,” Ray said sprinting to his house. 

“Sweet,” Michael mumbled before running towards Gavin’s house. “Gavin, Dan, we’re going dungeon hunting!” Michael heard an excited squeal, several hisses, and a couple of crashes before running into his own house to grab some iron armor and his precious diamond sword. 

When he came out from his house the rest of the lads were waiting for him. Ray was dressed in similar iron armor, but his had faded roses on it, and he held an iron sword. 

“Why the fuck don’t you two have armor?” Michael said looking at Gavin and Dan. 

“Easier to move.” Dan nodded as he stretched in his black leather armor. On his side were a dagger and a string of ender pearls. 

“This was fun.” Gavin grinned. He said playing with the flint and steel in his hand. He too was wearing leather armor but had also chosen to wear the most useless of armor. Golden boots. 

“This is going to be fun, dipshit.” Michael corrected. He was impressed though. The creeperboy had been living with them for not even a month yet but he was almost speaking in entire sentences. 

The creeperboy shrugged in response and shifted the bow and arrows on his back before running in the direction of Achievement Fields. Smiling, Dan followed suit and hissed something that made Gavin laugh

 

Michael sprinted to try and catch up but had a feeling that it wasn’t going to happen.


	15. The Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys
> 
> looking for some prompts so shoot them below in the comment section. Thanks :0

The Lads were having trouble finding a dungeon but that wasn’t the reason Michael was angry. Ahead of him Dan and Gavin were sprinting then stopping then moving as if they were stuck in soul sand and making over exaggerated stupid facial expressions.

“They don’t make any fucking sense,” Michael hissed to Ray as the team made their way through the forest. 

“Yeah well they haven’t talked to people, in what a decade? “Ray said rolling his eyes. “It’s kinda understandable.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Dude, stop being pissy and just hang out with them. Dan isn’t a bad guy.” Ray said. His eyes lingering on Dan for a moment too longer than Michael could tolerate.

“I’m not pissy.” Michael pouted. 

“Jealous then.” Ray said loud enough to catch Dan’s attention. 

“What are you guys on about?” Dan said quirking and eyebrow. 

“ Nuthin’” Michael said looking away. 

“Ok,” Dan said looking slightly confused before turning his attention to Ray. “I heard you liked roses.”

“Almost as much as I like to blaze it.” Ray shrugged.

“Right then,” Dan smiled. 

“What?” 

“You’ll see, love” Dan winked and ran ahead to join Gavin, who hissed something and pointed in a seemingly random direction.

“I bet he isn’t bad.” Michael said mockingly into Ray’s ear. Causing Ray’s minute composer to disappear and be replaced with a slight blush. “You’re so his bitch,” Michael laughed momentarily forgetting his dislike of the man. 

“SO you’d think that Gavin would be able to find a dungeon by now.” Ray mused trying to garner the conversation in a different direction. 

“Nah, he’s a fucking dumbass.” Michael shrugged. 

“But still,” Ray said taking the question more seriously. “The two seem to be going in a pretty specific direction.”

“Yeah.” 

“But we’ve been walking for, like, an hour. Dungeons can be THAT far away.” 

“Who gives a shit, Ray? Let’s just keep going. They seem to know where they are going and I sure as hell don’t” Michael yawned. 

“Okay, then.” Ray muttered. 

And sure enough a few moments later, the lads came across a path. 

Dan and Gavin hissed at each other excitedly earning a look from the two behind them. The lads began walking down the well-used path and as time went on Dan was getting more and more excited. 

“We’re almost there B,” Dan said fidgeting with the string of ender pearls at his waist. 

“I know.” Gavin said trying to smile. 

“What are they going to say? Are they even going to believe that it’s me?” Dan began to ramble. 

“Of course they are. You’re Dan! Nobody could forget you even if they wanted you.” Gavin said hoping that his laugh didn’t sound too forced. 

“I’m Just-“ Dan was cut off with Gavin resting a hand on his friends shoulder. 

“It will be fine.” Gavin nodded trying to put as much seriousness in his voice as possible. “They probably looked for you everywhere and they probably still look for you sometimes.” Gavin said. 

“You think.” Dan said scratching at his misting eyes.

“I know.” Gavin said and his dopey smile returned. He gently rested his head on Dan’s a moment before turning towards Michael. 

“Mi-cool!” Gavin screamed as he sprinted towards the bear cloaked man and jumping into Michael arms. 

Of course, Michael effortlessly caught the skinny lad. “Yeah,” Michael said somberly. Watching the whole exchange ,Michael couldn’t even feel the burning of jealousy. He just couldn’t let such a fickly emotion ruin what he just saw.  
“Michael,” Gavin said with a bit more seriousness. 

“I’m sorry.” Michael said. “Don’t know what you guys were talking about but it had to be sensitive and painful and I don’t know. It just must have sucked.” Gavin nodded and bit at his lip and Michael had no idea what to do. He just watched as Gavin began to gradually break down. “Dude,” Michael said gently squeezing the creeperboy into more of a hug and felt as Gavin’s breath became ragged. And before Michael could realize what he was doing, he bumped his head into Gavin’s. Michael watched as Gavin’s expression morph from shocked to an emotion that Michael could only describe as happy. 

Gavin rubbed his face a few times before slipping out of Michael’s arms and running down the path towards Dan and Ray. 

Both Dan and Ray gave Michael sly looks when he returned. Michael tried to cover up his embarrassment with his usually defense system; obnoxiousness. “Where the fuck are we heading anyways, Dan? Thought we were looking for dungeons not our inner fucking feelings.” Michael said spitting on th ground for an extra bout of manliness. 

“We are making a bit of a detour.” Ray said eyeing Michael warningly. 

“We’re going to Slow-Mo.” Dan said, “My home.”


	16. the village

It wasn’t long until the four had reached the outskirts of a small but lively village. Gavin watched as Dan took a deep breath and the tension in Dan’s shoulders. 

“You’re home,” Gavin said looking around at the wooden building like Michael and Jack’s. “No need to worry. Not like it’s that nice of a place.” Gavin shrugged trying to lighten the moment. 

“Yeah,” Dan sighed. Dan turned towards Michael and Ray and jabbered something to them in human language. Ray smiled and Michael rolled his eyes. Gavin tried to keep himself busy by watching the villagers go about their day but even then he couldn’t escape the language barrier. The children laughed and Gavin could decipher a few of their words like ‘fun’, ‘play’ and Michael had him well versed in the term ‘No’ but still Gavin could not shake the awkwardness of the language barrier. It was a constant reminder of what he didn’t have. 

“Splitting up seems like a shitty plan.” Michael said looking between Ray and Dan. 

“I think it would be fine,” Ray’s eyes hadn’t left Dan since the man had mentioned the idea. “Unless the mighty Mogar is scared?” Ray said finally glancing in Michael’s direction. 

“Like hell.” Michael pouted. “But Gavin comes with me.” the creeperboy perked up at the mention of his name. 

“I was going to suggest that.” Dan said nodding. Michael squinted at him before Dan continued. “I don’t like Gavin coming into the village.”

“Yeah, he probably would burn the place to the ground.” Ray said causing Michael to laugh as well. 

“Yeah, that.” Dan said. His voice was solemn. “It’s just Gav always got this look when we were young.” Dan began to trail off. 

“A look?” Michael prompt.

“He was sad.” Dan said looking down. 

“Why?” Michael barked. He looked towards Gavin who was looking longingly at the villagers. 

“Like Dan needs to explain,” Ray huffed rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. Come on Gavin, we are going.” Michael said. He grabbed Gavin by the strap of his quiver and began to drag the creeperboy to where they came from. 

Dan smiled as Gavin tried to keep up with the angry bear. “So Ray. Wanna know what our town is famous for?” 

“If you say roses I swear to god-“ Ray was interrupted by Dan’s growing smile. “Holy Hell, I’m in heaven!” Ray squeaked.

“I’ll take you to The Garden.” Dan said reaching for Ray’s hand.

Michael had been trying to get Gavin back to his old annoying self but his labours were proving unfruitful and Michael, like always, was losing his patience. 

“Just what the fuck is wrong?” Michael screamed, causing a launch of birds from the forest. 

The creeperboy just shrugged and continued walking. 

“GAVIN!” Michael felt the veins in his neck bulge and his face begin to heat up but he didn’t care. He just wanted Gavin to stop being sad even if Michael had to rip the sadness out of him. 

“Michael?’ Gavin said slightly startled at the bear’s outburst. 

“Aw shit.” Michael rubbed his face to try and dispel some of the rage. “Sorry.” 

“Mi-cool.” Gavin said his loopy grin re-appearing. 

“All I had to do was fucking yell at you?” Michael said incredibly. 

But when Michael looked away Gavin let his smile falter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think that there is only four chapter's left but i am planning some extra content like the prequel thing i did. if you have any questions about what you want to know or have any cute ideas you want on paper just let me know I'm working on a master list. Also you can friend me on roosterteeth.com (if you want) i am also known as tajn.   
> Also i miiiiiight be working on a little hybrid AU story for after this one is Done and after a get a few more chapters on Achieving Humanity (Also for those who read it: shit might be going down)


	17. Shoot Me Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new year on this site. hope you all enjoy!

Shoot me baby

 

At first Michael noticed that Gavin was acting a bit off. Gavin had trailed behind and Michael had heard the creeperboy sigh a few times. But every time he would turn around, Gavin always had a lopsided grin and would quickly catch up. Michael still had no idea what to do about the depressed creeperboy. Luckily, the further the duo got from Dan’s village the more animated Gavin got. By the time that the village was out of sight, the creeperboy had recovered and had raced ahead of Michael and vanished. 

“Gavin?” Michael screamed. Cursing how the green armor made Gavin all but invisible in the dense forests. 

“Hello Michael!” Gavin hollered jumping from a tree and landing dangerously close to Michael.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck were you doing up there?” Michael said pointing to the trees. 

“It is going to be fun,” Gavin shrugged. 

“No, it IS fun” Michael said. He couldn’t really be annoyed with Gavin on that. Tenses were a bitch. Even so, Michael noticed a small frustrated sigh from the creeperboy. “Don’t worry dude, you’ll get it soon enough.” 

Gavin smiled softly before it turned back into his usually toothy grin. “look food,” Gavin said pulling out two apples. 

“tits, my stomach was getting a bit growly,” Michael grabbed an apple and began to eat it. “Thanks boi!” 

“Dungeon?” Gavin asked pointing towards the trees and nodding.

“Found one already, huh?” Michael said. He took out his sword and did a few practice swings. Gavin may have out gunned him during the zombie attack but today Michael was going to show Gavin why he was the best swordsman of the group. 

Gavin lead Michael to the edge of a clearing with a bubbling pool of lava at the mouth of a cave. But Michael hardly noticed that, he was more interested in the dozen spiders that had made the clearing their home. 

“Shit.” Michael hissed. 

Gavin just raised a finger to his lips and silently climbed the closest tree. When he was at the top he equipped his bow and strung an arrow. Gavin gave a nod before releasing an arrow into the skull of the furthest spider. 

Michael took this as his chance and jumped into the clearing taking out a spider along the way. “You ready for the Mighty Mogar,” Michael taunted. He swiped on his bear hood, which was one of his favorite intimidation tactics, and began to slash his way into the center of the clearing.

Michael kept fighting and fighting and at times he thought he was destined to respawn, Gavin would have already taken the spider out. Michael was doing the same for Gavin as well. When the spiders got too close to the tree Gavin was camping in Michael would hurl insults or even his sword to put their attention on him. 

The sun had begun to set by the time all the spiders had been slain. 

“Michael!” Gavin said jumping from the tree. The creeperboy hurried to Michael and began to check him for any injuries. “ok?” 

“Fine. You?” 

Gavin nodded and to illustrate he decided the best thing to do was a cartwheel. 

“You’re so dumb sometimes,” Michael said. He flicked his sword a few times to get the spider gunk off it and put it back in its sheath.

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Gavin hadn’t really seen Michael fighting seriously yet, and he was impressed to say the least. The way that Michael took down enemies with that flare of cockiness was so different than how he and the creepers fought. Gavin’s fighting style was lean and efficient if anything, while Michael’s was almost elegant. Gavin loved watching it but in the back of his mind he knew it was just another reason for how Michael and the rest of the humans were different than him. 

Before the bitter thoughts could overwhelm him too much, Gavin heard something familiar. A rhythmic rattling of dried bones. Then an arrow whizzed between Michael and himself. 

Immediately, Michael’s hand was on his sword. Gavin raised his hand in hopes that the language barrier wasn’t too thick. It seemed to work because Michael paused and gave Gavin a look. 

Gavin ignored him and instead faced the cave. “What clan do you hail from?” Gavin clicked into the darkness. Earning him a startled look from Michael. 

“ Mord Clan.” A young voice responded. 

Gavin cursed to himself. If it had been the guardians then this would have been easy. But the Mords were going to be a problem. They thought that humans and their flesh were deviations and the only way to save humans were to expose their true selves were to strip them of their flesh.

“What are you,” a different one dryly rattled. 

“I am from the northern krypare clan,” Gavin said smoothly. 

“Don’t look it” a high-pitched one said. 

“Even if you are with the Krypare clan then why do you have that beast with you?” dry voice said. And from what Gavin could hear the archers were readying another set of arrows. 

Gavin looked over to Michael, who still had his hand on the hilt of the sword. Michael looked extremely uncomfortable but gave a small smile when he noticed Gavin looking at him. 

“I’m surprised that things like them can even speak out language” Young voice sneered. 

“The other one does look slightly dull. If you know what I mean.” High voice said laughing with young voice. 

Gavin felt a twinge of anger at the archer’s insults at Michael. “All we need are some disks,” Gavin said hoping that the older skeleton would listen to reason. “Then we leave,” 

“I’m sorry we cant do that. One we don’t have them and two… you’re too interesting to let go.” The three archers emerged from the cave and Gavin’s stomach knotted when he saw that the bows were enchanted. 

“What do we do about the savage?” high voice asked. 

“He tries anything kill him.” dry voice said. “They are easier to move to the cleansing chamber when they are alive though.” 

“No,” Gavin screeched not realizing that he said it in human. 

Michael snapped his head up and instantly his sword was out. “Gavin?” Michael said trying to figure out what was happening. 

Gavin wanted to say a thousand things but instead he shoved Michael towards the tree line. 

“Oh shit,” Michael yelled realized what Gavin meant and began to run. Good, Gavin thought and turned to face the archers. But just in time to see one of the younger skeletons release an arrow. Without thought Gavin jumped.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Michael heard a loud thump. 

“Gavin?” Michael said turning to see the downed lad. “Gavin?” Michael took a few steps closer. “GAVIN-oh fuck” Michael saw the huge arrow sticking unceremoniously out of the creeperboy’s chest. Gavin wheezed a breath. His eyes quickly blinking and it looked like he was choking on air. “Gavin” Michel fell to him knees and pulled the creeperboy up onto his lap. Some part of him screamed to keep Gavin still until Ryan came with first aid but that was soon silence by the loud thumping that had taken over Michael head. 

Gavin turned his head towards Michael. His eyes focused and he licked his lips softly. He gasped and it seemed like some oxygen had finally made it into his collapsing lungs. “Michael.” Gavin’s voice gurgled. His body shook for a moment but then fully relaxed. His eyes lost their focus and his final breath escaped along with a single word. “Run.”

Michael did.


	18. Bad News

“God damn it,” Geoff complained. He emerged from the forest stomping through the tall grass and slapping the low branches of the trees. One of the branches almost seemed aimed and had snapped back to hit Jack in the face. Jack’s string of curses was only cut off by Ryan’s giggling. The trio had been walking around all day but still the gents hadn’t even heard a whisper of a dungeon. “Lookit, the moon is already peaking its white ass out, how long is this going to take?” 

“What’s the big deal?” Jack asked lazily resting his favored axe on his shoulder. “It’s not like this is a tower event.” Jack punctuated with a yawn, which could have easily rivaled a lion’s. 

“But the quicker we find the records, the quicker the experiment can begin.” Ryan said chuckling happily. Still, Jack noticed the mad gleam in the unofficial doctor’s eye.

“What do you need the records for anyways? And what exactly is this experiment for?” Jack asked with a bit of bile rising in his throat. He had some pretty fucked up memories of Ryan’s experiments namely the zombie research facility. 

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Ryan said too nonchalantly for Jack. 

‘Then who should be worried?” 

“Stop being such a bitch, Jack” Geoff interrupted. “Christ, sometimes I think that you’re worst that my mother.” 

“Ask a few questions and then suddenly you’re a bitch,” Jack grumbled.

As Jack was talking, Geoff turned his attention to the bushes in front of him. Geoff raised the signal for silence. Instantly, the only thing that could be heard was clumsy snapping of underbrush and deep labored breath. And it was getting closer. The gents readied their weapons. “Wait for it to come to us,” Ryan hissed. “Then we ambush it.” Ryan fully expected it to be a zombie or maybe even a witch, but he did not expect it to be one of his companions. 

“Michael,” Geoff croaked. The lad did not look good. Any of Michael’s exposed skin was either bleeding from scratches or covered in mud. The sword in his hand was limp and dragging in the dirt and from the looks of it, had been for a while. But the worst part was Michael’s face. It was ridden with scratches and yet it was clear that he had been crying. But now, his eyes were just glossy and it was like Michael didn’t even see them. His lips were a silent fury of unheard words. 

“Holy shit, Michael” Jack said slowly walkng towards him. And finally hearing what the young man had been saying. Jack’s stomach dropped when he finally heard a comprehensible word. “Michael, who’s gone?”

Geoff knew. He stumbled over to Michael. The only thing saving him from falling was Ryan, who silently righted Geoff and gently moved him towards Michael. Geoff rested a hand on Michael shoulder. Both for reassurance and the fact that he didn’t know if he was gong to fall when he heard it. “Who?” 

“I’m so sorry…” Michael said finding his voice. “I tried… so fucking hard… “ His eyes moved towards the ground but it seemed as if he was looking at the center of the earth “he told me to run and I did...” He looked up for a moment. “He saved me Geoff. He didn’t need to. I would have been fine… just woken up in my bed… he didn’t need to do it.”

“Damn it,” Jack said pathetically punching at the nearest tree. 

“Michael, who did this?” Ryan asked. His eyes darkening into something far worst than their usual madness.

“Archers.” Michael said his teeth gritting. Seemingly infected by Ryan’s anger. 

“Show me.” Ryan said. His voice was blanched of emotion causing a chill to the air. 

“I may be a pacifist, but fuck it.” Jack said. His knuckles were white from clenching his axe. 

“Boss,” Michael turned to the silent Geoff. 

Geoff rested his hand on the hilt of his diamond sword. “Let’s fuck shit up.” 

The path of broken underbrush had made finding the clearing easy and by the time the four enraged men found it, the archers were still there. 

“There are more than before.” Michael said scanning the clearing for Gavin’s body but only a horde of archers was there. 

“Not for long.” Jack said raising his axe and throwing it. The axe arced perfectly into the back of the furthest archers bony head. 

The archers rattled into chaos. Looking in the complete opposite direction for the attacker. This gave Michael more than enough time to get to the closest one and took it’s head clean off. “Motherfuckers ain’t got shit in a real fight.” Michael said rushing to the next skeleton archer. 

A couple of the archers seemed to get their act together and readied their arrows. But before they could release them, the archers were met with three Molotov cocktails and flaming death, which was followed by a loud, although pain filled, laugh. 

Finally, Ryan entered the fray. Ever the tactician, he threw several potions at the mouth of the cave, not wanting reinforcements to enter with full health. Next, he lobbed a potion at the rampaging Michael, who then began to glow with artificial strength. Finally, he garnished his sword with a thick oozing solution. “Time for the stabby stabby,” Ryan chuckled lowly and lunged his sword into an archer’s spine, which then disintegrated. 

The usual strong yet playful crew was unstoppable in this enraged state. The only thing that did stop them was the rising sun. The surviving archers tried to retreat into the cave but most didn’t make it due to the lethal combination of the sun and Ryan’s potions. 

Michael had tried to follow them but before he could even get a few feet Geoff had grabbed him. “We’re leaving.” Geoff said. 

“But-“ 

“We’re exhausted.” Geoff stated. “And there are so many fucking skeleton archers in there ready to kill us.” 

“But Gavin-“ 

“You think I don’t want to kill every last one of them?” Geoff’s hand tightened on Michael’s arm. 

“Then let’s go.” Michael pulled his arm away from Geoff. 

“Ray and Dan don’t know,” Ryan said softly interjected into the heating conversation. 

Michael’s face fell. “Oh. Fuck.” 

Silence was their companion as they made their way back to Achievement City. All of them were trying to figure out how they were going to tell Dan and Ray about what had happened. They had hoped that they were going to have some time to talk about it in the city, but of course their luck was shit. Sitting in the middle of the logo was Ray and Dan happily chatting. 

When Ray noticed them coming into the city, he immediately perked up and started shuffling through his bag. “Looks like me and Dan the Man are the dream team,” Ray said smugly taking out several records. 

“Bollocks, we just got them from an old friend of mine,” Dan said smiling warmly before looking at the weary gents and the scratched up Michael. “Where’s Gavin?” 

Ray looked around a bit, “Yeah, were is the little prick?” Ray smiled nervously. 

“Fuck,” Michael’s said. His voice cracking and he tried to pull his bear hood completely over his eyes. 

“Come on Michael,” Ray said looking at the gents for any signal that this was just a bad prank. Jack looked away. Ryan shook his head silently. And Geoff eyes were getting glossy. “Come on,” Ray said now pleading. 

“Ray,” Dan said softly. His stomach shook slightly from holding back the exploding emotions but he still pulled Ray in. “What happened?” Dan said looking directly at Michael with blank rage. 

“It was just after we split up from you guys…” Michael began.


	19. Almost Coping

A week had passed since the incident with Gavin and the archers. And it was an understatement to say that Achievement City was not taking things well. For the last week, Jack had been on damage control and he was proud to say that no one had starved to death on his watch. But beyond that, it was going as well as Jack would expect. 

The sun had begun to set so Jack quickly made his way to his first stop, which was Ryan’s house. Knowing the man had his need for privacy, Jack knocked loudly on the door. Several moments and mechanisms later, an exhausted Ryan emerged from his house. “ I brought some more food.” Jack said pulling out some pork chops, a loaf of bread, water bottles, and a couple of cookies.

“Ok.” Ryan said clearly focused on something else. 

“Did you eat the stuff I brought yesterday?” 

“It was good.” Ryan pulled out a small mechanism and began to tinker with it.

“What did I bring?” Jack sighed. Ryan continued with the machine. “… At least eat the bread on the way down to- where ever you go.” 

“Will do, mom.” 

Jack noticed a small smile on Ryan’s lips. Jack, hoping to extract some information from Ryan, asked, “So what have you been working on?”

The smile vanished. “Something I need to finish.” Ryan said turning back into his home. But before the door was fully shut, Jack saw Ryan take a huge bite out of the loaf of bread. A rush of relief filled Jack as he made his way to Geoff’s house. 

Knowing that Geoff had no qualms about privacy or that the man would answer the door, Jack entered the monolith and made his way to on of the sub basements. Hunched over the table in the planning room was Geoff and a part of a Creeper’s skin. “You bring it?” Geoff said without looking up from the schematics.

“Here” Jack pulled out several piles of wool and placed them in a chest near the door. “So I noticed the cactus garden was expanded. When did you have time for that?” 

“Last night.” Geoff mumbled. 

“How’d it grow so fast?” 

“Lately, we have been in no short supply of bone meal. Thanks to Michael of course… you should really go check up on the kid. He isn’t taking it well.” Geoff nodded.

“On the list. I brought some more food too.” 

Geoff’s head perked up. “Cookies?” Geoff turned. His eyes looked hopeful.

“Enough to last the day.” Jack smiled. He handed over several blackened cookies.

“Oh,” Geoff turned back around. “Guess we have to look for another dungeon.” Geoff sighed and Jack couldn’t help but think how old his friend was looking this week. “But after we finish this of course.” Geoff began drifting back into his work and Jack took this as his cue to leave. 

“Last but not least,” Jack said leaving Geoff’s house making his way to Michael’s cottage. He took a quick glance at Ray’s house. The lad had been doing well. Over the course of the week, Ray had been helping Jack catch sheep for sheering and pig and cows for their meat. Without him, Jack wouldn’t have been able to catch a quarter of the animals that he had. And, most importantly, Ray was the one who had found the leftover cookies. Jack thought he owned the lad a thank you. Maybe he would find him some roses or a fish for his pet cat. But as he got closer to Ray’s hut, Jack heard soft sobbing from inside. “Shit,” Jack said lowly. He thought that Ray had been doing well. Jack was several feet away from the door when the sobbing suddenly stopped. 

“Hello?” Ray’s voice was raw. 

“Hey, it’s Jack.” Jack didn’t make a move for the door. “Just on my way to Michael’s. You wanna go fishing tonight … or maybe tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow sounds good,” Ray’s voice was quivering. “Got a date with my right hand tonight” Ray punctuated with a huge sniffle. 

Jack forced a laugh. “Alright, well after I see Michael I’m going to bed.” Jack said walking away louder than necessary.

“Ok.” Ray said quietly.

When he arrived at Michael’s house, Jack was happy to see Michael was in fact there. The lad was sitting at the foot of his bed and cleaning his sword. “Hey Jack. Bring some veggies this time?” 

“What do you think? I did bring some more pork chops and cookies though.” Jack placed the pork chops on top of the chest and passed the cookies to Michael, who promptly caught them. 

“Last of them?” Michael said noticing that there was less than yesterday’s batch.

“Sorry.”

Michael shrugged, “Cookies are shitty anyways.” Even so Michael took a huge bite out of one. “Anyways, I have to go take care of some more of those bony fuckers.” Michael said standing up. Jack couldn’t help but notice how Michael limped and was clutching his left arm. “Dude, you need a break.”

“Fuck off, Jack” Michael warned grabbing a steak off the chest, “Just need some food in me.” 

“You need a rest,” Jack said, which earned a glare from Michael, “But I know you aren’t going to take one. So here.” Jack handed Michael a potion of health.

“You’d been holding out on me,” Michael said without any malice. 

“Nah, just took a trip to the nether and found some nether wart so I decided to make a couple of potions.” Jack shrugged. 

Michael gave Jack a quick look over, “And you said I was being suicidal going after archers.” 

“Nah, it was right near the portal anyways. Only got shot at once and I punched it right back at that ghast fucker.” Jack grinned. 

“Right… I’m going to find him tonight.” Michael said. His eyes hardening. 

“ I know. Be careful though.” Jack said.

“Always such a bitch,” Michael’s eyes flashed with something they had been lacking all week. “Now get the fuck out of my house.” 

“See ya,” Jack said making his way back to his own home and watching Michael run into the tree line. 

By the time Jack got to his house, he was exhausted. He had been cooking, hunting and collecting all day and it wasn't as if he minded at. So as soon as he got home, he settled in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Jack didn't sleep again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys hope you are enjoying the chapters! i tried something different with this one with having the pov of Jack. it was a bit of a challange and i would love to know what you thought of it and the chapter!
> 
> also in other news i have come to advertise the RT Secret Santa! Last year i did it and it was really fun but remember to read the info and only sign up if you are serious about the event! 
> 
> http://ragehappysecretsanta.tumblr.com/


	20. Green Wool and Cookie Dough

“I’m done!” Geoff said running into Achievement City. He been working on this since Gavin had died and he was finally finished. “Get your asses outside!” Geoff screamed like a madman as he pounded on every door within the city. 

“I just got the fuck to sleep!” Michael screamed from within his house followed by loud crashing. Geoff decided that he would give Michael a bit of time to wake up. 

The first one to actually leave his house was Jack. “What is it Geoff,” Jack blinked his eyes sleepily and it was only now that Geoff noticed the large black circles framing the gents eyes. Geoff catalogued that to a conversation the two would be having later that night. 

Geoff heard a familiar voice clear his throat. “Seems like you beat me,” Ryan said from behind Geoff. And when Geoff did turn around, he saw how rough Ryan looked as well. 

“Beat me?” Geoff asked pulling out some green down from his moustache. 

“We were both working on projects.” Ryan said clearly not willing to say anything more. 

“How did you know that I was working on-“ Geoff began.

“Jack. He was the one taking care of the city while everyone was off doing their own thing.” 

“I helped too, assholes.” Ray said arriving with a shallow smiled. He tried to rub out some of the puffiness in his eyes and the gents pretended not to notice. Just like how they pretended not to hear the lad’s midnight ‘coping’. Behind Ray came a very pissed off Michael. When Michael saw Ray’s expression, his own softened. 

“You cool?” Michael said lowly and resting his hand in Ray’s.

“Ice cold.” Ray smirked to Michael before turning his attention to Geoff, “So why did you call us out here.”

“Well,” Geoff said taking in the mostly somber atmosphere. “I finished Gavin’s memorial.” The words hung in the air a moment. 

“His memorial?” Michael squeaked. He felt a rush of the emotions that he had tried to kill along with the archers and he squeezed Ray’s hand a little tighter.

“A memorial.” Ryan said nodding his head approvingly.

“So, that’s what you’ve been working on.” Jack sighed. 

“When is it,” Ray said barely audible. Ray’s face was slowly taking on a shade crimson like he was trying to hold his breath. 

“Now.” Geoff said before taking a good look at the lad. “Or how about in an hour.” 

Ray gave a sharp nod before turning towards his house and pulled Michael after him. 

“Fuck, dude.” Geoff said. “fucking shit.” Geoff shook his head before making his way back to his house to hopefully get some sleep before the funeral. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

 

Geoff didn’t get any fucking sleep at all. He rubbed at his face to try and wake himself up as he led the hunters to the memorial. When they got close enough to see it, they all gave an audible gasp. “Beautiful, isn’t she?” Geoff said looking up at his masterpiece. In front of the group was a huge replica of a creeper.

“Is this what you needed the wool for?” Jack said in awe while Ryan gave a knowing smile. 

“It can blow up right?” Ray said immediately, knowing that it would be something that Gavin would have wanted. 

“What?” Geoff said. 

“You know like a real creeper,” Michael said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But we don’t actually want it to blow up?” Geoff said. 

“Then it’s not authentic.” Ray sighed but with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. 

“Good thing, one of us came prepared.” Ryan said and began to pull out dynamite from who knows where. 

“Why the fuck do you have that much tnt?” Jack said as the pile began to grow. 

“And where the fuck did you get it from?” Geoff asked. 

“Well…” Ryan said slowly, “let’s just say that I had extra.” Ryan threw the tnt up the leg of the creeper and soon followed behind it. 

“Then why did you bring it?” Geoff’s mind went to some terrible places on this. 

“I guessed that you were making a creeper from the evidence given, Duh” Ryan said pulling out some wool and climbing in to the creeper’s stomach. 

“You better not blow up my creeper” Geoff yelled after him. 

For twenty minutes the hunter sans Ryan stood in a semi-circle waiting. The most interesting thing that happened in that time period was when Ryan screamed ‘shit’ from the top of the creeper and everyone had tensed to run before Ryan said with a shaky laugh that it was a ‘false alarm’. 

Ryan finally finished and he pulled himself from the creeper and began to climb down as Ray took a step forward. “So the R&R connection had the exact same thoughts” Ray’s voice was a bit shaky but he continued. “ I brought my rose collection to you know beautify the place,” Ray turned and began to place the roses all around the creeper’s feet.

“That looks like his whole collection.” Jack said softly to Geoff, who nodded sadly but Michael still heard them. 

“It is.” Michael said watching Ray place the flowers. Ray finished and walked back to the group while Michael silently walked towards the foot of the giant creeper. He dug a medium sized hole, causing the rest of the group to glance at each other in confusion. At least before Michael started pulling out the bows. Bow after bow, each one looked they had been snapped and stepped on multiple times. Some of them still had skeleton fingers attached. There had to be dozens of them and by the time Michael finished, the bows were over flowing from the hole. Michael pushed the dirt over top of the bows and grabbed one of the roses and placed it on top of the mound. “I avenged you, boi,” Michael said so softly that no one could hear it, even though none of them had said a word. 

“Alright,” Geoff said walking up to the mound and placing a sign up beside it and silently began writing on it. Geoff paused a moment and glanced at Ray and Michael before continuing. When Geoff finished, he pulled out the large cloak that Gavin had been wearing the day Geoff had found him and place it on the back of the sign. Geoff took a step back and everyone huddled around the sign to see what it said. 

Gavin Free  
Son. Friend.   
And maybe something more. 

“Can you pass me a sign?” Michael said lowly and Geoff silently obliged. Michael quickly posted the sign. 

And the best  
piece of shit  
we ever knew.

Everyone smiled as memories flooded of all the times Gavin had screwed with them and somehow it didn’t hurt as much. 

“To Gavin huh,” Geoff said looking up at the wool creeper. “A toast to a bloody idiot.” Geoff said fondly. 

“You can’t toast without a drink.” Ryan said, always the logical one. 

“How about cookies?” Jack said pulling some out of his jacket. 

“I thought you said the ones Gavin made all ran out.” Michael said a tinge of rage heating his skin. 

“We did. I made these after I found out that we had an hour to kill.” Jack said, “I thought that they would be appropriate.” Jack handed out the cookies. 

“Alright them,” Geoff said raising his cookie in the air. “To Gavin Free, the most loveable Creeper we will ever know.” Jack, Ryan, Ray, and Michael all followed suite.


	21. Dream a Little Dream

The City had been a blur of silence since the funeral and both Michael and Ray had found themselves in front of Gavin’s old house. Ray sat on the unused obsidian block with Michael on the ground beside him and pulled out the grass. The two remained silence until a discouraged looking Jack came holding a diamond pickaxe. 

“Hey Jack,” Ray said his eyes not moving from the diamond pickaxe, which glittered dangerously in the sun. 

“Hi.” Jack’s eyes were downcast and his voice came out as barely a mumble. 

“So what’s the pickaxe for?” Michael said venomously pulling out a large chunk of grass. 

“I’m sorry guys,” Jack said. “It’s time to take it down.” 

“The funeral just ended” Ray said with a strained voice. 

“And we think it will be better for us in the long run.” Jack’s words sounded practiced and empty. 

“And who the fuck is we?” Michael said jumping up from his sitting position. His face quickly turning a shade of vessel popping red. 

“Me and Ryan and Jack,” Geoff said coming over with Ryan, both were carrying diamond pickaxes too. “It’s going to help the grieving process.” 

“The fuck it will,” Michael took a threatening step forward. He looked back and saw that Ray had done the same thing and had a grimace on his face, something that everyone rarely saw. 

“It will be better than now.” Ryan said looking straight into Michael’s eyes. 

“Prove it,” Michael said between gritted teeth. 

“As soon as you take your hand off your sword.” Ryan said. 

Michael glanced down. His knuckles were bone white from gripping his sword. “Shit,” he said quietly. He hadn’t even realized he had been holding it. 

“Why now?” Ray said his voice sounded strong and it was if he was fueled by Michael’s rage. 

“It’s like a band aid.” Geoff said, “You gotta rip it off fast.” Geoff took a step towards the house and raised the pickaxe.   
Michael stepped in front of Geoff and said in an almost broken voice, “But the wound hasn’t even healed yet.” 

The gent’s exchanged conflicted glances and the weight from the diamond pickaxe and what he was about it do made Geoff’s arm fall to his side. Geoff sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He took another deep breath before opening his eyes again. “We have to do it.” Geoff’s voice was strong. Stronger than how he looked and Michael couldn’t help but be impressed. 

“One night.” Ray piped in with a small hopeful smile. 

“One night?” Geoff said in a way that seemed like he was tasting the words in his mouth. 

“And we’ll take it down!” Michael added looking at Jack and Ryan, who began to take what Ray and Michael were saying a bit more seriously. 

“One night and you take it down.” Geoff said clearly interested. 

“Yep,” both Ray and Michael said at the same time. 

“Fine.” Geoff said tiredly. “But it goes down before noon tomorrow or else I’m blowing this bitch up.” Geoff said with a half-hearted sternness. 

The Gent’s left with somewhat relief that they were the ones who wouldn’t have to take down Gavin’s house and when they were far enough from earshot Ray turned to Michael. “Team Lad’s sleep over?” Ray asked. 

“Hell yes.” Michael said with halfhearted zeal. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

“I vote that we remake Gavin’s house somewhere in the forest,” Ray said. The sun had set long ago and the monsters had come out. The two lads had squished themselves into Gavin’s old bed.

“That sounds like a shit ton of work, Ray” Michael said looking at all the paintings that Gavin had created. 

“Think of the pay off though. Geoff running through the forest trying to find a new build site and BAM Gavin’s house sitting pretty. I think he would shit his pants again.” Ray said. “he’d think fucking ghost Ray build it.”

Michael smiled. 

“And we could visit and have bro dates there whenever we wanted” Ray sighed. Ray paused before letting out an over exaggerated yawn. “I’m going to sleep.” Ray said twisting onto his side facing away from Michael. “Today… it had been a day.” 

“It sure was, Ray” Michael said lacking any of his usual sarcasm. Michael listened as Ray tried to control his breathing. He took a deep breath in and then several breaths out. Each time he did it the exhales became sharper and sharper. Michael let this go on for a few minutes but when Ray was a breath or two from sobbing, Michael had had enough. He twisted himself so that he was facing Ray’s back and in an instance of un-bashfulness he pulled the smaller lad into his arms. Michael felt Ray’s breath hitched in his throat. “Dumbass,” Michael said softly. “Why the fuck did you think you had to deal with this alone?” 

Ray shrugged and didn’t say a word. But Michael felt Ray’s shoulders relax and his breathing become a little more stable. 

“Wake me up if you want to” Michael said simply. “And you know if anyone else woke me I would skin them, so you have a fucking privilege.” 

The two lied in silence before Ray said softly, “we are so gay right now,” and Michael could almost feel Ray’s smile. The two laid there until they both fell into the best sleep they had had in weeks. 

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Michael thought he had been coping well. Sure, he had been on a one-man skeleton genocide for a while. But hey, now the city had enough bone meal to last the next 3 winters and enough arrows for a small army. A small part of Michael knew that killing was not the best method for coping, but it worked. At least it worked until Michael started to hallucinate. 

But here Gavin was. Tucked between him and Ray. An arm was draped over Michael’s hips and Gavin hissed softly in Michael’s ear. 

Michael knew it was a hallucination though. Knew that Gavin was dead and that his fucked up psyche had concocted a Gavin to fill in the cracks that Michael had tried to fill through murder and revenge. But at this moment, Michael honestly didn’t give a fuck. 

He would be fine with going crazy, for a few moments with Gavin. Michael watched as Gavin’s eyes flittered open. His green eyes were like an old memory except that they were gently embraced by a pink hue. Michael had never noticed that before but the pink was soon blinked away. Gavin’s eyes widened before crinkling from a sleepy smile. “Micoo,” Gavin said. Michael felt his breath catch in his throat. Gavin shimmied in closer to Michael and rested his head into the nook of Michael’s neck. Michael let out a shaky breath and for a moment thought that Gavin was going to kiss him again. Instead, Gavin breathed in and sighed in what Michael could only describe as longing and maybe relief. “Michael,” Gavin pulled his head from Michael’s neck and stared into his eyes. 

“I fucking missed you,” Michael said with his voice finally returning. “Even if you are an hallucination.” Michael began to trace soft nothing into the creeperboy’s arm until Gavin’s breathing became long and rhythmic. Michael tried to stay awake and tried to enjoy this hallucination for as long as possible. But soon the ebbs of sleep dragged Michael down until he finally gave in. 

But soon the sun rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tajn's super special back to school extravaganza! A lot of people commented saying that they were sad so I thought another chapter might make them a bit more happy. 
> 
> Also, in the next couple of chapters I will be referencing some parts of the prequel to this story (Only a Creeperboy) so if you haven't read it, I would give it a peak!


	22. Not with a Bang but a Boom!

Michael didn’t know what was going to happen when he opened his eyes. But he didn’t expect his stomach dropping in disappointment when he only saw a sleepy looking Ray beside him.

“Shit,” Michael said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Same to you, asshole,” Ray said with a stretch. Ray sat up and pulled on his glasses. 

“It’s nothing.” Michael said softly. “Well not about you at least.” Michael pulled himself up into a sitting position as well and the two just sat there embracing the silence. “So how was your sleep?” Michael asked awkwardly.

“Better.” Ray said. Then with a degree of thoughtfulness, he added, “Do you think we should have done this? The sleepover, I mean.” 

“It’s closure.” Michael said shrugging.

“I don’t feel anymore … closed.” Ray shuffled out of bed and continued to stretch. Michael couldn’t help but noticed how Ray had his eyes completely focused on the bed space between them.

“Me neither.” Michael said trying not to think about how the spot looked slept in and he could imagine the warmth that would come off the spot if he touched it but his hand remained paralyzed. 

“I really miss him.” Ray said with an edge of flatness. He turned to face away from Michael. “And I can’t even imagine what happened, you know. He just disappeared.”

“Don’t try to imagine it Ray… it really fucking sucked.” 

“It’s just like, if I was there or Dan… If we hadn’t had split up. We could have taken those archers together. It was all for some goddamn roses.” Ray shook his head

“I should have handled it.” Michael’s bottom lip stiffened. “ I should have pushed him away but that dumb fuck-“

“But you didn’t.” Ray’s voice turned slightly venomous. “And I wasn’t there. And Dan had just gotten to see Gavin for the first time in years.” 

“Ray.” Michael was angry but some part of him knew that Ray needed to vent so he stayed quiet. 

“I was planning on going on this huge epic adventure with Vav and learn to speak his language.” Ray’s voice was quickly becoming ragged.

“Ray.” Michael said getting up and pulling Ray into his arms. “Fuck Ray.” 

“W-w-we shouldn’t have done this.” Ray said his voice shaking as much as his body was. 

“We shouldn’t have.” Michael nodded softly remembering the hallucination. “The bed smells like him. The paintings are by him. All this shit is his. We are so fucking dumb” 

“Yeah.” Ray said pulling himself from Michael’s arms. “No wonder I had that stupid ass dream about him.” 

“You too?” 

“It was so fucking dumb. It was just me and him lying in bed together.” Ray said with a degree of shyness.

“Wait… what?” Michael said staring intently at Ray. 

“It was like one of those dreams where you know you are dreaming but you still can’t control anything.” Ray said looking at Michael curiously. “You never had one before?” 

Michael completely bypassed the question. “Was the dream in here?” 

“Yeah. I was sleeping here.” Ray said as if Michael was being an absolute idiot. 

“No shit head, did you dream you were in THIS room in THIS bed?” 

“Fuck.” Michael said as things tried to click into place. “I had the same thing.” 

“So we had the same dream or…” Ray said not wanting to say it. “OK. So, It’s either we’re psychic or someone is fucking with this whole situation” Ray said lowly. 

“And we are not smart enough to be psychic” Michael said and was punctuated with a loud series explosion coming from outside.

The two lads turned to each other confused before realization hit them both. “You don’t think…” Ray said trailing off.

An instant later, the duo had squished themselves out of the door and had begun to sprint towards the giant creeper. 

At the base of where the giant creeper had ONCE stood was a hole for starters. And surrounding it was tons of green wool that was burnt or heavily singed and hundereds upon hundreds of rose petals. 

Michael was slack jawed at the scene, especially at what sat in the center of it and he didn’t even notice a very angry Geoff coming from behind him. 

“What the fuck did I say?” Geoff shrieked. “Fill it with tnt and some asshole is going to blow it- holy shit.” Geoff said finally getting a look at what had happened. 

Ray was the first to come to his senses and had already jumped into the large hole and soon Michael and Geoff followed suit.

“You guys can see this right?” Michael said pointing.

“’Hello!” A very sooty but happy looking creeperboy said jumping up to his feet and pulling the three into a hug. “Michael, Geoff, Ray,” Gavin said before falling into a series of clicks leaving the three men to stand their in an almost silence confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I hope it was worth it for you guys!!!


	23. I'm Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the two part finale!

“Home!” Gavin said screaming into the trio’s ears and pulling Michael, Ray and Geoff even further into a hug. It took a moment, but soon the three bewildered men erupted with almost as much forced at what had notified them of the creeperboy’s return. 

Michael took a deep breath in of the almost forgotten scent of the creeperboy and looked at Gavin and the layers of scratches along his skin. Gavin clicked away happily. “Fuck I missed you,” Michael said.

“Jesus Christ, we all thought you were dead,” Ray said grabbing onto Gavin’s blackened and burnt shirt in a knuckle whitening grip while his other fist began to wipe away tears of happiness. 

Jack, hearing the entirely of the commotion from the bottom of the mine, had rushed out as quickly as he could with a look of pure concern of his face, “What the hell was that explosion?” Jack asked looking around and hardly noticing the four-man hug in the center of the crater. 

“JACK!” Gavin said seeing the man before he noticed Gavin. 

“Gavin?” Jack’s concerned faced dissolved into a smile and began to stumble his way into the crater and into the hug. “Holy shit? Is this real?” Jack said looking around the circle.

“You bet your sweet ass it is!” Geoff screamed pulling Gavin into a deeper hug and began ruffling the lad’s already crazy hair. 

“We almost ripped your house down,” Jack said pulling Gavin into a hug that lifted the lad into the air. “It would have been awful to have rebuild it.” 

“Shut up Jack,” Geoff grinned. “You were the one who wanted to rip the house down.” 

“ You were the one who said it was for closure!” Jack said a bit defensibly but looking undeniably happy. 

“Closure for what. My boy is still alive?” Geoff’s voice cracked and he pulled the creeperboy, who tried to escape, in for a sloppy kiss on the forehead. 

Gavin gagged a bit but still looked immensely happy. Then, almost out of thin air, Ryan appeared next to Gavin holding a large leather bag. 

“Where the hell were you?” Geoff said to Ryan. 

“Getting the med kit.” Ryan said dumping a splash potion of health onto Gavin. Then pulling out a pair of shears and started cutting off Gavin’s clothes.   
“Jesus, Ryan. I didn’t think you were this excited to see Gav,” Ray said trying to laugh off the serious expression on Ryan’s face. 

“In case anyone has forgotten the last time anyone saw Gavin, he had a gaping arrow in his chest and he has been god knows where since then. We’re lucky he’s alive. “ Ryan said still trying to cut off Gavin blackened clothes.

The once excited crater became silent and all the attention turned towards Gavin, who has also become quiet.

The range of emotions emitted from the men like fumes. For some it was pure relief that Gavin had survived and others it was guilt that maybe they hadn’t looked for Gavin enough. But for Michael it was the usual emotion. Rage. 

But instead of the usual outburst of rage, this was quiet anger that attacked itself instead of others. “Fuck,” Michael seethed feeling all the anger intensify in that one word. “fuck, fuck fuck,” Michael gritting his teeth as the feeling got more and more intense. “FUCK,” Michael said unable to handle another moment and he burst into a full sprint into the woods. 

“Michael?” Gavin said taking a step towards where Michael had just run. But before Gavin could sprint after him, Geoff placed a hand onto Gavin’s shoulder. “First, we are looking after you,” Geoff said with a stern nod. 

Finally, Ryan had finished cutting off Gavin shirt and paused at what he saw. “There’s nothing,” he mumbled quietly. 

“There’s nothing you can do?” Geoff said picking up what Ryan said and Geoff’s mind immediately went to worst-case scenario. “I thought you were a doctor? Do something!” 

“Just because everyone calls me a mad scientist, it doesn’t mean I have a PhD in medicine. But even if I did have the credentials, I wouldn’t have to do anything. He’s fine.” Ryan said his voice on the edge of a question. 

“Fine?” the rest of the group echoed and the focus intensified onto Gavin and, in particular, his uninjured chest. 

“How the hell-“ Geoff said looking at Ryan. 

“No clue.” Ryan scratched his stubble thoughtfully. 

“But what I want to know is where the hell did Gavin go?” 

“Gavin,” Ray said turning towards the Creeperboy, “Where were you?” Ray said supplying the Gavin with plenty of gestures to help with the meaning. 

Gavin smiled and began a lengthy monologue of clicks and hisses before he drabbled off as if he remembered that none of them could understand him. 

“Well,” Ryan said looking between everyone. “Fuck this.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Jack said looking slightly offended. 

Ryan deliberately looked at Geoff, “I’m taking him to the machine.” 

“The machine?” Geoff asked confused. 

“Yes, THE machine.” 

“Oh. You mean the, THE machine.” Geoff’s voiced becoming more excited. “You finished it?”

“On the day of the funeral,” Ryan said a mad grin slipping onto his face. 

“And it works?” 

“Only one way to find out,” Ryan raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

Geoff grabbed Gavin’s arm and began pulling the lad towards Ryan’s house. 

“What the hell is going on?” Jack asked turning towards Ray. 

“We’re going to THE machine obviously,” Ray shrugged and followed after Ryan, Geoff and Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay! (I just got into nursing studies so I have been super busy) 
> 
> And I just wanted to take a moment so say how great of a series this was to write and how great the comments were. They mean the world to me! 
> 
> I plan on making a post on it on tumblr after I write the last chapter on the experience of this series so please ask any questions on the story, future stories, myself, or even prompts for future one shots. 
> 
> But more than anything, thank you for reading!


	24. Finally Home

Finally Home.

Michael had been in the woods for a couple of hours and he had come to two conclusions. The first being the intense anger at himself was not going to dissipate easily and the second that he was fucking lost. 

“Shit,” Michael mumbled feeling around to see if he had anything important on him. And thankful he didn’t have anything except for a stone sword and a couple of torches, both easily replaceable and made respawn a viable option if he got really fucking lost. 

Feeling a familiar growl in his stomach, Michael went on the search for food because, in his experience, starvation was one of the shittiest ways to go. After finding and brutally slaughtering a pig, Michael began to set up camp, which was really just a measly fire with a couple pork chops roasting on a stick. This gave Michael plenty of time to think. 

And Michael fucking hated thinking. 

His thoughts immediately zoned in on Gavin. Gavin had been alive. And alone for so fucking long, while Michael was out getting ‘revenge’. “I’m such a piece of shit,” Michael hissed turning the pork chops over in the fire. 

Looking into the fire, Michael could only see Gavin. The arrow in his chest. The way he had gasped out Michael’s named. Fuck, Michael could have stayed. Pulled Gavin away. At least distracted the skeletons into chasing him. But he had run. And instead of looking for Gavin, Michael had wanted cheap revenge. He felt like such a selfish asshole. Michael, not even caring how hot they were, ripped the pork chops off the stick and shoved them into his mouth. 

Finishing the pork chops, Michael heard a sound. Something low. Guttural. Throwing the left overs in the fire, Michael stood up and readied his sword. Just in time for a horde of zombies push their way from the brush. “Fuck me, “ Michael said. Zombies were almost as bad as starvation. And as shitty as Michael felt, he didn’t really want to get ripped apart. 

Raising his sword, Michael began hacking at the forerunners of the zombies. In one large swing, three zombies fell in an unceremonious huff. Michael slashed at a zombie’s face and an eyeball flew over Michael’s head. Then a couple of stabs to the neck and another zombie was down. It was so much easier to fight than to think, Michael thought during a momentary lull in the battle and then he decapitated another zombie, who had strayed to close. A couple bodies later, Michael glanced down at his sword to see that it was chipping and about to become useless. “Guess I’m going to have to punch my way out,” Michael said, a small part of him knowing that he was about to respawn back into his bed. “I’m FUCKING READY FOR YOU!” Michael said screaming at the remaining zombies. 

Michael raised his fist and readied himself for the first zombie to get within arm’s reach. But they never came. Instead, Michael heard the familiar swish of an arrow fly by his head and through the zombie’s skull. 

“Michael!” A familiar voice yelled and Michael felt his heart stop. 

The familiar wave of guilt hit Michael in the stomach. “Fuck off Gav, I got this.” Michael said jabbing a zombie in the temple, which made it fall to the floor. And then Michael gave a definitive stomp to the back of the head. 

But instead of an answer, Michael just saw another arrow wiz from the depths of the forest. 

“Fucking prick,” Michael said feeling a smile threaten to show on his lips and kicking the kneecap out of a zombie’s leg. Before it could hit the ground, an arrow was in its head.

When the last of the zombies had been taken care of, Gavin jumped out of the nearest tree with ease but completely botched the landing. “You’re such a clumsy asshole,” Michael said helping Gavin up.

“Michael,” Gavin said with an unreserved smile.

“Hey,” Michael said trying to smear some of the blood off his face. “Sorry about running off and shit.” Michael paused. Then realizing that Gavin had no idea what he was saying, Michael decided to let off some steam. “I just feel awful about leaving you alone after getting shot and stuff. Made me feel like an asshole that doesn’t care. But I do… a lot. Care I mean.” Michael said looking up at Gavin, who was smiling but not in the goofy way he usually did but it was something more. “Thank Christ you can’t understand what I’m saying or you’d think I was being a complete bitch,” 

“I don’t think you’re a bitch, Micool.” 

Michael’s head snapped up. “Did you…?” Michael said looking around to see if anyone else in the woods. 

Gavin tilted his head and confusion tinted his features. 

“Fuck, I must have gotten a head injury,” Michael said mumbling, “I thought you could speak English” 

“English?” Gavin mimicked. 

“What I talked,” Michael said using exaggerated pantomime to get his point across. 

“Oh,” Gavin said nodding and turned to walk away. “You mean speak human.” Gavin glimpsed over his shoulder with a cheeky smile.

And Michael’s jaw dropped. “What the fuck,” Michael’s said his voice going up an octave. “What the FUCK, Gavin?” Michael ran to catch up with the disappearing creeperboy.

“Ryan taught me!” Gavin said beaming and Michael could swear he could see a hint of smugness on Gavin’s face. 

“ Stop fucking with me,” Michael said. He was still in shock that he was able to hold such a flowing conversation with Gavin. 

“It’s true!” Gavin squawked wildly gesturing. “Ryan put me in this machine and it whirled and bopped and it was a swirl of words and images. And when I came out I could speak bloody human!” 

“Holy shit, Ryan really is a mad scientist.” Michael said his eyes widening. “But why do you talk so funny?” Michael said leaning in close. 

Gavin simply shrugged. “Jack said it was because they got the disks from Dan’s village,” 

“Oh,” Michael said and the two walked in silence for a couple of minutes. 

“I’m glad you ran,” Gavin interrupted the silence. “I didn’t want you to be hurt.” 

“I’m not fucking glad,” Michael said. “I thought you died.” 

“Silly Michael,” Gavin cooed, “I came back.” 

“ But I thought you wouldn’t” Michael said grabbing Gavin’s hand to stop him. And Michael’s hand refused to let go, “How did you survive? You had that arrow in your fucking chest and when we came back your body was gone. I thought you died.” 

Gavin blinked. “I did.” 

“You did what?” Michael asked genuinely confused. 

“I died.” Gavin said slowly. “Then I came back.” 

“How?”

Now it was Gavin’s turn to look confused. “Don’t all humans do it?” 

“No,” Michael shook his head.  
“ Ray can,” Gavin said remember when the zombies had raided into the city. 

“That’s cause we went on a fucking quest of immortality.” Michael said his eyes bulging. 

“Oh.” 

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘oh ’” Michael said near shrieking. “How the fuck can you do it?” 

“I could always do it?” Gavin said shrugging non-chalant. 

“Stop acting like it isn’t a big deal,” Michael’s voice suddenly went quiet. “I thought you were dead and I would never see you again,” 

“I missed you too,” Gavin said and pulled Michael in for a hug and hissed softly in the back of his throat. 

“What the fuck are you doing,” Michael said taking a deep breath in. 

“It’s what creepers do when they have been gone from a loved one for a long time,” Gavin said beginning to hiss again. 

“Well,” Michael said. “This is what humans do,” Michael said pulling Gavin in for a chaste kiss. And Gavin developed it into something more. Opening his mouth slowly, Gavin slipped his tongue into Michael’s mouth. 

When they parted Gavin said, “does this make us friends,” 

“You know what kissing means now, asshole,” Michael said smiling. 

Michael leaned in for another kiss before being interrupted by a familiar shrill voice. “Gavin, where the fuck did you go? I was worried as dicks,” 

“I went to find Michael,” Gavin said and pulled Michael in close. “And I did.” 

Geoff’s face blanked for a moment until it broke out to a smile. “I still can’t get used to you speaking in a civilized language.” 

“My language IS civilized, you silly mong” Gavin said pulling Michael into the familiar territory of down town achievement city. Giving Michael only a moment to think about how had the duo gotten back so fast. It had to have been Gavin or pure luck. Either or, Michael was glad. 

“Sure it is buddy,” Geoff said turning towards the center of achievement city, “GAVIN”S BACK!” Geoff screamed.  
“So are we!” Ray called pulling Dan into the clearing by the hand. 

“B?” Dan said running towards Gavin and hoisting the creeperboy into the air. 

“Dan!” Gavin screamed and began hissing and clicking at Dan, who chattered quickly back. Then Gavin’s face lit up. “Wait, I can speak human now,” Gavin squealed as Dan dropped him in shock. 

“This is top,” Dan said pulling Gavin up off the ground roughly. “Ray said you could. But I didn’t believe it” 

“Ryan did it,” Gavin said seeing Ryan make his way across the logo with Jack. “Thanks Ryan!”

“To be honest, I’m actually surprised it worked.” Ryan said smiling. 

“What did you think was going to happen?” Ray asked. “Gavin getting his brain fried?” Ray joked. 

“Well, I didn’t want to say anything,” Ryan said sheepishly. 

‘Jesus Christ,” Jack said swatting Ryan. “You could have killed Gavin as soon as he came back from the dead. 

“I didn’t,” Ryan said as if that was good enough. 

“Okay, okay,” Geoff said trying to usher everybody into his house. “In case anyone doesn’t have eyes, it is fucking dark and, by the looks of things, two of us have already gotten in a fight today. Let’s get Gavin’s welcome back party started.” 

“You blokes really like to party?” Dan said following everyone into the stone monolith. 

“What else is there to do?” Michael asked with a firm hand over Gavin’s. 

“Now Gavin, would you kindly tell us where the fuck you have been,” Jack asked and everyone turned to Gavin expectantly. 

“Well-“ Gavin began but was cut short. 

“Wait!” Geoff said running towards the chest near his bed. “I feel as if this is going to be a long as dicks story, so let me get us some drinks,” 

Geoff quickly returned and handed out bottles of blue-tinted liquid. “Drink?” Geoff asked handing Gavin a bottle. 

“Thanks, Geoffrey,” Gavin said popping it open and wincing as he took a sip. 

Geoff smiled and settled to sit with the rest of the Achievement Hunter. “Welcome home, buddy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was by far the hardest thing I have ever written. Seriously this fic has been such a ride to write and I am so happy with the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who has put up with me for the last 2.5 years and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site HOLLA!  
> also first fic for roosterteeth.  
> hope you all like it and i will hopefully post more. :0

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Their Own Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453399) by [wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala/pseuds/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala)




End file.
